Forgive me Father for I have sinned
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Uma pequena loucura inspirada nos acontecimentos de Flagstaff. O que aconteceu antes e depois de Sam fugir. Tudo para ter uma resposta, afinal, por que Jimmy foi escolhido para ser o receptáculo de Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

_Supernatural não me pertence, se fosse meu, ninguém teria de fritar os neurônios inventando explicações..._

_Bem, apesar de amar essa série, tem monte de coisas em Supernatural que me irritam ao extremo e nenhuma me aborrece como essa faz. No final, eu explico, mas acho que todo mundo vai entender perfeitamente do que eu estou falando. Para acabar com o meu estresse volto a esse projeto sempre abandonado sobre o ocorrido em Flagstaff... _

_Já aviso que é piração da minha mente, mas se é para escrever loucura, eu vou fundo... _

_Claro, porque loucura pouca, é sempre bobagem... aff..._

**Essa fic é para você, querida Empty Spaces, já que foi por sua causa que não abandonei esse projeto ainda na semente. **

Então, se alguém quiser gritar comigo e me chamar de doida varrida, brigue com ela...rsrsrsrsrsrs...

_p.s - Eu sei que versículos não são assim...liberdade poética..._

**I hope you enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Forgive me Father for I have sinned... A Flagstaff Case

**""""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 1**

Seu rosto roçava duramente contra o travesseiro áspero enquanto seu cérebro era invadido por ondas de êxtase simultâneas. Sua pele parecia sensível demais, mais do que podia se lembrar, ou do que deveria ser. Sensível o bastante para aquela singela rudeza chegar a arranha-la, como se estivesse sendo marcada...

Podia sentir cada ínfima pressão imposta sobre seu corpo, mas sua mente flutuava longe dali, perdida num mar de escuridão, entre alguns flashes que, por vezes, lhe davam a noção exata do que estava acontecendo.

_"Grande idiota"_, ele se amaldiçoava. Havia feito besteria outra vez, caído em uma armadilha qualquer. "_O pai me mataria se soubesse..."_

Mas não era de todo mal, já havia sido pior. Na verdade, já havia sido muito pior... Mas pedir para parar não era uma opção.

_"Nunca peça, nunca implore. Estas são as regras e você as conhece muito bem, então, não seja uma garota. Aguente!"_ Era mais fácil não lutar e deixar tudo se resolver como sempre. Não seria a primeira vez e duvidava que fosse a última.

Às vezes, queria poder apenas desaparecer, quando tudo o que enfrentava soava pesado demais para suportar, naquele misto de vergonha de si mesmo e necessidade maior.

Era preciso. Necessário. Não existiam escolhas a fazer na atual situação. Precisava apenas suportar e aceitar...

_"Você sabe que existe uma coisa muito pior que isso... Você sabe..." _Pensava repetidamente, tentando convencer a si mesmo. E exatamente por saber não suportar este pior, resistia estoicamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo quando desejava por ser deixado só, longe da vergonha de olhos estranhos a lhe contemplar.

_"Talvez um beijo, agora, não fosse tão ruim... Quem sabe, um beijo quente fizesse ser menos pior..." _Esse pensamento furtivo, foi afastado tão rápido quanto brotara, a quem ele queria enganar.

Num estalo, sua mente voltou e algo lhe gritou errado e muito maior que suas próprias comiserações. Sua mente estava turva e tinha perdido a noção da hora. Isso o preocupava.

_"Ele estava sozinho...? Protegido...? Por quanto tempo...? Onde...? À salvo...?"_

Perguntas que não podia responder. Estava entrando em pânico. Beirando ao mesmo desespero incontido expresso nas batidas de seu coração acelerado.

_"Sammy..." _Sua mente gritava e seu corpo era incapaz de reagir. Estava prestes a chamar por ele. Prestes a dizer seu nome inocente naquele lugar imundo, naquela situação tão... vergonhosa. Era tão degradante... Tão sujo... Tão incapaz...

Ele sabia ser merecedor de cada segundo daquela tortura auto-infligida, afinal fora sua escolha. Sua dor menor.

_"Mas Sammy não merece compartilhar disso... Sammy não merece saber... Sammy é... especial..."_

Lágrimas vergonhosas se formavam em seus olhos e estavam prestes a ganhar a luta contra seu corpo cansado e mente entorpecida, quando um abraço quente o envolveu e por algum motivo desconhecido, tudo nele se acalmou.

Uma calmaria que o invadia como se estivesse em braços seguros... Braços amados, assim, tudo desligou.

_"Fácil como virar a chave do Impala..." _Tanto, que chegava a machucar, apenas de uma forma diferente.

Todo o seu desespero se apagou no tempo de um mero respirar. Num toque suave, quase terno, carinhoso, sua inquietação morreu no peito.

_"Talvez, não esteja tão errado assim..."_

Profundos olhos azuis fitaram os seus, entre preocupação e culpa, enquanto o propósito daquelas lágrimas que se formavam em suas retinas se perdia por completo, no torpor de seus pensamentos.

_"É diferente, quente... Aconchegante... Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim... Desta vez..."_

**""""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 2**

Sam se espreguiçou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos preguiçosos. Olhou ao redor, enquanto levantava-se naquela linda manhã de sol. Era domingo e estava sozinho. Dean não havia voltado, o que jamais havia acontecido, pelo menos, não que o caçula pudesse se lembrar.

Seu irmão estava com dezesseis anos e Sam não conseguia entende-lo, por mais que tentasse. Dean estava sempre atrás de um otário para enrolar num jogo de sinuca ou um rabo de saia. Sam não se lembrava de ter visto Dean pegar em um caderno há meses, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum, e se perguntava como podia ter um irmão tão estúpido assim.

Ele sabia que Dean tinha de arrumar algum dinheiro para eles poderem comer e morar enquanto as eternas caçadas do pai não o permitiam voltar, mas passar a madrugada inteira se esbaldando na rua já era demais. John havia saído há quase um mês e ligava vez ou outra para o celular de Dean, mas não dava sinal de que voltaria tão cedo. Sam não podia dizer que ficava triste com isso, era mais fácil quando eram apenas ele e o irmão, mas seu pai é quem deveria olhar por eles e não um adolescente cheio de hormônios explodindo dentro das calças.

Sam escovou os dentes, depois tomou um banho demorado e apenas quando saiu do chuveiro, percebeu a fome que estava sentindo. Foi procurar algo perdido nos armários vazios depois de virar dois copos de água. Água ajudava, mas estava longe de suprir as necessidades em sua idade de crescimento.

Eles não haviam comido muito bem nos últimos dias, pelo simples fato de que não restava muita coisa para se alimentarem e pensando mais sobriamente sobre o assunto, deixando de lado a raiva que ainda borbulhava em suas veias, Sam não se lembrava de ter visto Dean comendo muita coisa na última semana e nos últimos dias, toda vez que oferecera um pedaço do que quer que estivesse devorando, Dean recusara.

_"Não estou com fome, Sammy" _Sam não tinha dedos o suficiente nas mãos para contar quantas vezes havia ouvido isso da boca do irmão em meio ao sorriso de sempre gravado no rosto. E Dean não estar com fome, era um bom sinonimo para "a terra não gira" ou "palhaços não são assustadores".

Achou um pacote de biscoitos esquecido no fundo do armário e feliz com sua descoberta, atirou-se no sofá depois de ligar a tevê em qualquer coisa. Quando Dean viesse, teria uma boa conversa, leia-se discussão, com ele.

**"""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 3**

Dean acordou em um quarto desconhecido, sujo e decrépito como tantos outros. Mas não podia reclamar da sorte, pelo menos, na frente de seus olhos, ainda desfocados pelo torpor de algum tipo de droga, estava o que procurava. O preço já havia sido pago. Todo seu orgulho Winchester por três notas amassadas de cinquenta dólares, abandonadas sobre o lençol encardido e, assim como ele, igualmente descartáveis. Não podia reclamar, aquela era a maior quantia que havia conseguido em semanas naquele maldito lugar e mais do que esperava receber.

Passou as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando faze-los focar de alguma forma. A luz do dia já escorria dentro do quarto, pequeno e úmido, pelas frestas da janela de madeira mal conservada.

Não havia tempo para nada. Apenas se vestir, pegar o fruto de seu "trabalho" e correr para a kit net onde estavam hospedados pelos último mês, rezando para que encontrasse Sam bem. Já passava do meio dia e ele havia deixado Sam sozinho por uma noite inteira pela primeira vez em sua vida. Nem mesmo ligar para ele poderia, não tinham um telefone lá e isso lhe fez ter a certeza da próxima necessidade em sua já extensa lista de compras, um celular para Sam.

Porém, por mais que se esforçasse agora e mais do que todo o mal estar que sentia, tanto em seu corpo, como no que passava em sua memória, Dean se odiava por ter deixado Sam sozinho.

Havia falhado novamente.

**"""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 4**

Dean entrou pela porta, que por um segundo fora incrivelmente difícil de abrir e encontrou Sam deitado no sofá. Teve de desviar o rosto da visão do olhar frio de seu irmão mais novo, para não deixar as lágrimas caírem de pura felicidade por Sam estar bem. As drogas ainda deviam estar agindo. Da área mais pobre da cidade, onde acordara, até o mercado próximo de casa, onde rezava para Sam ainda estar esperando por ele, especialmente sem a companhia do pai, percorrera todo o caminho imaginando o que faria se Sam não estivesse bem quando chegasse. Se algo acontecesse com Sammy, ele morreria junto, antes mesmo do pai o fazer chegar às vias de fato. O conhecido M.O. de John não seria necessário.

Por si mesmo, teria vindo direto para ter certeza de que ele estava seguro e emburrado como sempre, mas sabia que Sam estaria com fome, por isso, se viu obrigado a parar e comprar algo no caminho. Estavam presos naquela cidade por tempo demais e não tinha idéia de quanto mais ficariam, por isso roubar ou usar cartões clonados estava fora de questão. Não podia se dar ao luxo de chamar a atenção das autoridades, especialmente estando sozinhos e sem o Impala. Sam estava com raiva e, talvez, a fome de dias de regime forçado pudesse ser maior e não deixa-lo tão bravo como seus olhos refletiam no tom escuro em que se agarravam nestas horas.

_Ei, Sammy! Dormiu bem, maninho? Com fome? - Dean fingiu não perceber o olhar assassino que vinha por detrás dos cabelos castanhos. Jogou em seu colo um saco de papel, lhe estendendo um copo de milkshake de morango, com o seu melhor sorriso no rosto, que se alargou mais ainda ao ver que Sam estava mais interessado em pega-lo do que começar uma discussão.

_Onde você estava, Dean? - Sam resmungou com um tom cheio de rancor na voz, aquela pergunta que parecia muito mais uma retórica. _"Na vagabundagem como sempre"_ Dean tinha certeza da resposta que passava pela mente de Sam enquanto o assistia tirar o sanduíche do pacote, para morde-lo com vontade. Havia comprado seu favorito e viu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios inconscientemente. Aquilo já era o bastante para fazer Dean sentir-se melhor. Arrancar um sorriso de Sam já era meio caminho andado para o seu perdão, afinal o que ele poderia pedir a mais? Sam estava certo. Dean deveria estar o protegendo, era o seu trabalho, e não ficar vadiando por ai.

_Me desculpe Sammy. Tinha acabado de arrancar uma grana de uns idiotas na sinuca, quando uma garota linda me pediu para leva-la para casa... - Sam nem o olhou, apenas suspirou alto, revirando os olhos. - E você sabe que seu irmão aqui é um cavalheiro.

Dean deixou os dois sacos grandes que trazia sobre a mesa, mas desistiu de comer seu próprio sanduíche, tomou apenas o copo de café. Mas não conseguiu termina-lo. Pegou sua bolsa e entrou no banheiro, sem chamar a atenção do caçula, antes que não pudesse mais manter os goles de café no estômago. Fechou a porta e se deixou desabar sobre a pia quando seu corpo rejeitou o que acabara de ingerir como se fosse veneno. A prática já o fizera um expert e na grande maioria da vezes, Sam nem ao menos suspeitava o que estava acontecendo.

Seu corpo se recusava a se dar bem com drogas fortes, e agora, Dean tremia também de exaustão. Seja o que fosse que haviam usado para droga-lo, sentia ainda fazer efeito. Arrancou as roupas o mais rápido que pôde, esperar não traria melhora alguma e antes que a fraqueza o vencesse, se enfiou sob a água quente do chuveiro. Encolheu-se, sentindo a pele arrepiar, mesmo sabendo que a água beirava ao escaldante, devido ao vapor que saía dela, e machucar nas áreas feridas. Dean engoliu a dor, assim como o bater de seus dentes. O sol estava a pino, deveria estar quente, mas ainda assim, seu corpo tremia muito além do esforço realizado em vomitar, estava tremendo de frio. Ele não precisava de mais nada para se sentir pior.

Deixou a pele se acostumar com a água e, sem demoras, secou e vestiu-se, tendo o cuidado de escolher algo que tampasse as marcas deixadas sobre a pele durante a noite passada. Uma blusa de mangas compridas bem fina, para Sam não suspeitar da febre ou das marcas em seus braços, e uma calça de moletom surrada, mas que ainda servia bem para cobrir as digitais arroxeadas em suas coxas a quadris.

Quando saiu do banheiro minutos depois, Sam ainda assistia tevê distraído, então passou por trás do sofá e bagunçou seus cabelos.

_Vou deitar um pouco, qualquer coisa, você me chama Sammy. - Sam apenas afastou a cabeça de seu toque, arrumando os cabelos enquanto o observava ir para o quarto.

_É Sam! - O mais novo queria discutir e expulsar um pouco da raiva que sentia em cima do seu causador, o irmão mais velho, mas Sam se deteve ao ver quão cansado ele parecia. As manchas escuras sob seus olhos, os ombros curvados e o leve mancar em seus passos entregavam seu estado. Dean não podia esconder tanto quanto desejava de Sam.

_Dee, você está bem? - Sam sabia que não era normal vê-lo usar uma blusa de mangas compridas no calor que fazia, tão bem como conhecia previamente a resposta que receberia.

_Claro, estou ótimo, só um pouco cansado. - Dean sorriu - Sabe, grande noite...- Sam pensou em retrucar quando ouviu algo que não era mais que um sussurro dos lábios do mais velho, antes da porta do quarto ser encostada devagar, deixando apenas uma fresta em aberto. - Sinto muito, Sammy. Eu.. eu não queria...

Dean estava dormindo antes mesmo de cair na cama, tão profundamente que não percebeu o cobertor ser arrastado sobre seu corpo minutos depois. Sam sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupado. Conhecia a reação que assistia no corpo do irmão, aquela febre não muito alta que lhe arrancava os sentidos com rapidez impressionante era uma velha conhecida. Drogas fortes o deixavam assim, até quando eram para o seu bem.

Se John estivesse ali, já teria deixado Dean nu se fosse preciso para descobrir o que Dean estava escondendo, mas Sam não conseguia definir o sentimento que lhe invadia forte e o impedia de fazer o que era certo. Se era pelo fato de que pensava não ter o direito de saber se Dean não queria contar, ou se tinha medo de descobrir a verdade guardada sob a armadura que Dean vestia todos os dias. Sam era mais novo, mas não era tão inocente quanto Dean pensava ser, e ao invés de olhar sob suas roupas e reconhecer algo que o faria, no mínimo, vomitar, esconde-lo mais ainda sob o cobertor lhe parecia muito mais seguro e foi o que fez.

_No que você se meteu desta vez, irmão? - Sam falou sozinho e apenas lhe devolveu o carinho recebido em seus cabelos, deslizando os dedos entre os fios molhados, tendo certeza de que a faca sempre guardada sob o travesseiro não teria valência alguma nas mãos de Dean nas próximas horas.

**"""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 5**

Na segunda, Sam acordou com o cheiro do café da manhã que há muito tempo não soava tão apetitoso enquanto Dean o colocava sobre a mesa e cantarolava baixinho "Since I've been Loving you", já vestido para ir ao colégio. Sam pensou em continuar dormindo até que ele acabasse de canta-la, porque, no fundo, apesar de Dean estar à vidas de ser Robert Plant, gostava de ouvi-lo cantar. Aquela voz sempre fora sua canção de ninar e apesar do tom grave em que aflorava, ainda era a coisa mais próxima que tivera de um cuidado destinado às mães oferecerem, especialmente quando os pais tinham interesses maiores.

_Vamos princesa Samantha, senão os súditos sentirão falta do Geek-mor do colégio! - Dean interrompeu a canção e gritou de onde estava, como se Sam estivesse à quilômetros, e deu uma risada gostosa devida a chateação crescente estampada na face do mais novo, enquanto apontava para o relógio ao lado da cama.

_Ah Deus, estamos atrasados! - Sam se levantou e correu para o banheiro, tentando por-se em ordem na velocidade da luz. Aqueles cabelos não eram fáceis realmente. Minutos depois saiu arrumado e com um buraco em seu estômago do tamanho do Texas. Não era saudável, Sam sabia, mas comer bacon e ovos mexidos de vez em quando, especialmente depois de tanta falta de nutrientes, não deveria ser tão ruim. Mal conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios para mastigar.

_Não vai comer, Dean? - Dean estava sentado no sofá, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada contra o encosto confortavelmente. Parecia estar bem, sua cor havia voltado e os tremores o abandonado, mas Sam sabia nem sempre poder confiar nas aparências, se tratando do irmão mais velho.

_Comi antes de você acordar do seu sono de beleza, princesa. Tenho a impressão de que se eu comer mais alguma coisa vou explodir. - Disse, num sorriso radiante, daqueles que Sam sabia serem só seus e que faziam os olhos de Dean sorrirem junto. - Se não se apressar vai se atrasar de verdade.

Sam voltou a atenção para o prato que se postava apetitoso à sua frente e enquanto o devorava, pensava que Dean devia ter sido cozinheiro em outra vida, só assim para fazer uma coisa tão simples parecer o manjar dos deuses. Coisa, claro, que Sam jamais diria em voz alta, nem sob tortura.

**"""""Capítulo 1: Versículo 6**

Dean e Sam caminharam até o colégio e o mais velho só partiu em direção ao seu, há algumas quadras de distancia, depois que viu o irmão mais novo desaparecer pelo corredor, sendo rapidamente cercado por dois colegas que sorriam para ele. Sam era assim, não importava por onde passasse, todos em volta o amavam, era instantâneo, o que causava uma certa preocupação em Dean muitas vezes. Mas Sammy era diferente de si e isso o reconfortava, ele não se deixaria ser usado sem gritar, sem lutar contra, não importando qual nível de invasão isso significasse, física ou psicológica.

Sabia que o havia mimado de alguma forma e ficava feliz por saber que exatamente por isso, Sam jamais se prestaria a fazer algo apenas por ser necessário. Sam era forte o bastante para dizer não, algo que a cada dia se tornava mais impossível para ele mesmo. Sam era livre de uma maneira que jamais seria, muito além das paredes do quartos de motel barato onde ficavam presos. Seu espírito era livre. Sam sobreviveria a todas as privações e Dean sempre estaria ao lado, para fechar seus olhos na hora certa e não permitir a verdade dura e crua se aproximar demais.

Dean não se enganava, tinha a compreensão de que Sam sabia muito mais do que gostaria que soubesse, seu irmãozinho era inteligente demais para crer em tamanha inocência de sua parte, mas ainda assim, agradecia a cada uma das vezes que recebia o seu silêncio, ao invés das perguntas óbvias que pairavam sobre suas retinas. Ele não merecia ter de compartilhar da sua vergonha. Sam merecia um destino diferente. Aquele enterrado em meio aos livros e cadernos que tanto amava e não a vida sem futuro que crescia cada vez maior à seus olhos. Não havia escapatória para ele, mas quem sabe, se tivesse forças para deixar de lado o egoísmo de querer te-lo sempre à vista e deixa-lo seguir seu próprio caminho, Sam poderia ser muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Era isso no que Dean queria acreditar, que estava a erguer alguém melhor e mais merecedor que si próprio, na verdade, muito melhor.

Espantou os pensamentos e o mal estar em seu corpo ao quebrar a esquina. A máscara de sempre já estava a postos, assim como os olhares já recaíam sobre si. Normalmente não se importaria, chegava até a gostar daquela atenção falsa e sem profundidade que recebia de metade das garotas do colégio, mas hoje, tinha vontade de vomitar a cada sorriso fácil que recebia.

Andou displicentemente até a porta principal e duas garotas das líderes de torcida, Kate e Marylin, já estavam grudadas em cada um dos seus braços, lhe dizendo aos ouvidos coisas nada condizentes com a escola católica em que adentravam. No sábado passado, essa mesma cena lhe fora muito mais agradável e o que tivera delas em um dos intervalos, lhe arrancou um pouco da fome que sentia.

Não podia dizer para elas que, ao invés de seus corpos provocantes e beijos cheios de luxúria, preferia um prato de batatas fritas com hamburger. Seus mundos eram diferentes demais para pedir que compreendessem algo assim, e esse sexo oferecido tão livremente podia apagar por um instante a dor e a solidão que sentia em muitas maneiras diferentes. O que dessa vez, nem mesmo lhe serviria de escapatória, pois não sentia fome e desejo estava a quilômetros de distancia de ser uma necessidade para ser saciada. A mera idéia, delas ou de qualquer um ver as marcas sob suas roupas, mesmo que não pensassem em como as ganhara, embrulhava seu estomago. Não queria ser tocado, tudo o que sentia era nojo e sempre seria assim, não importasse quantas vezes se vendesse.

Ganhou um beijo molhado de cada uma e correspondeu a altura, o que sabia ser proibido nas dependências do colégio, e foi escoltado até a porta de sua sala por elas, como um premio a ser mostrado. Quando finalmente soltaram seus braços e se despediram dele, seus olhos declinaram na face de um jovem que o observava da porta da sala ao lado. Olhou-o e reconheceu instantaneamente o azul daqueles olhos, mas engoliu seu espanto e manteve o olhar fixo, vendo o rosto do rapaz mais velho corar ao percebe-lo lhe encarar de volta. Dean sabia que aquilo era uma disputa e antes de seu começo já conhecia seu vencedor. O moreno desviou os olhos em segundos e refugiou-se no interior da outra sala, como se estivesse a olhar o próprio demônio.

_"Puta que pariu..." _Repreendeu-se em silêncio, sem deixar a máscara de indiferença cair. Se Deus existisse, Dean tinha certeza de ter acabado de comprar sua passagem só de ida para o inferno.

**""""""Continua...**

_Para você que chegou até aqui, muito obrigada por ler! _

_Lembre-se: Reviews significam amor e pagam o salário de uma ficwriter. Deixe-me saber o que pensa! Não custa nada... _

_*Since I've been loving you - canção do Led Zeppelin( a minha favorita, sempre!)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**"""" Capítulo 2: Versículo 1**

Sentou-se em sua carteira e respirou fundo algumas vezes, lutando em arrancar o rubor óbvio e latejante das faces. Havia ficado perdido em seus pensamentos mais vergonhosos e devorado o garoto com os olhos enquanto ele vinha pelo corredor envolto nos braços de duas das garotas mais populares do colégio. Sua mente perdera a batalha travada por auto-controle, durante todas suas horas de solidão desde a noite de sábado, no instante em que o vira. Sentiu a pele se arrepiar e frio no estomago enquanto seu coração disparava de forma selvagem. Irrefreável. Seu corpo inteiro estremecia em pura expectativa.

Tivera medo de que o garoto não houvesse resistido, com a mesma intensidade de como o tinha de olhar para ele outra vez, mas, acima de tudo, nada chacoalhava seu mundo como o fato que conhecia por agora. Ele não esperava ser reconhecido, de forma alguma. O garoto estava grogue demais para se lembrar dele ou do que quer que havia acontecido. Porém, para seu desespero ser apenas maior do que aquele em seu peito e que já parecia incapaz de suportar, a certeza estava descrita nos brilhantes olhos verdes dele, quando o encarou sem vacilar naquela curta distancia que os separava no corredor, que seria incapaz de salva-lo da realização mais plena de seu pior pesadelo, se o rapaz assim o desejasse.

Seu atestado de culpa, esculpido naquele olhar que transbordava a mais sublime indiferença. _"Eu sei que era você e eu não me importo._" E tudo o que mais o afligia, sua vergonha, seu pecado, a sua traição, o atingiram de forma sem igual. Por alguns segundos intermináveis, havia se esquecido como proceder para conseguir respirar e mesmo que protegido pelas paredes reconfortantes da sala de aula, algo nele ainda se negava a enxergar o mundo se movendo à sua volta.

Dean Winchester era uma das causas perdidas do colégio, senão a pior de todas. O garoto parecia mais um delinquente que um estudante, mas certas coisas cabiam bem na realidade que conhecia agora. Roupas gastas e esfarrapadas, sorrisos arrogantes e olhares muito mais adultos que o rosto com traços um tanto delicados demais deveria ter, e que antes soavam como rebeldia sem causa, caíram em outro extremo, muito mais perigoso que brigas de colégio, no da necessidade. Não conhecia nada dele, além do nome que deixava meio mundo em polvorosa e a fama de encrenqueiro ganha no primeiro dia de aula ao enfrentar metade do time de futebol do colégio, todos veteranos, mais velhos e mais fortes fisicamente e ainda podia ver alguns olhos roxos em sua classe por conta daquela briga, enquanto o rapaz magro parecia ter saído incólume. Mas apenas parecia. Tinha descoberto a verdade da pior maneira possível, ao vê-lo nu sobre uma cama barata e ter a chance de contemplar todas as manchas roxas e cicatrizes em sua pele o chocaram de uma forma incompreensível.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar como havia sido ingenuo o bastante para seguir seus primos naquela noite de sábado, com a desculpa de ser apenas uma volta e nada mais. Era cedo, antes das oito da noite e talvez por isso tivesse acreditado cegamente. Ele não era como Charlie e Jeremy. Ele não era assim. Bares, álcool e sexo estavam muito longe do que arriscaria como diversão. Era responsável e temente a Deus e conseguira suportar todas as tentações da carne que o mundo havia posto em seu caminho até então. Não tinha sido fácil resistir as poucas namoradas que tivera, mesmo à tentação de sua noiva, Amélia, mas não resistira em toca-lo por mais que alguns meros minutos. Ele era um bom cristão e acreditava que o corpo humano era a morada do Senhor e não um antro de pecado, mas suas prioridades, sua razão, sua fé, haviam sido testadas e tinha se curvado, caído em perdição tão rapidamente, que agora, chegava a duvidar de sua fé e pensar se não tinha apenas a usado para se esconder de si mesmo. Acabara de se descobrir um pecador. Um grande pecador.

Havia acompanhado com incredulidade a aproximação de seus dois primos a um jovem, de costas para ele, ao lado da mesa de sinuca. Pensou que apostariam algum dinheiro e ficaria por isso, mas o sorriso em seus rostos entregavam suas intenções. Seus primos eram aves de rapina trabalhando juntas, cercando sua presa aos poucos e de longe, com olhares gentis e sorriso fácil até o instante final. Era uma proposta e ela foi aceita quando o garoto aceitou um gole da cerveja pela metade de Jeremy, da qual ele só dera alguns goles depois de adicionar um líquido incolor* . Ele sabia que seus primos bebiam aquela droga como água. Sentia-se culpado, devia ter feito algo. Interferido. Impedido. Gritado o perigo iminente a plenos pulmões. Qualquer coisa. Mas, não fez nada.

O fato de não beber fazia tudo ainda pior. Não tinha nada além de si mesmo para culpar. Deixou-se ser arrastado por Charlie para o segundo andar do bar, poucos minutos depois que Jeremy havia desaparecido do bar junto do rapaz, onde alguns quartos haviam sido precariamente construídos para satisfazer a prostituição que o rondava. Deixou-se entrar naquele quarto e assistir calado o que Jeremy fazia com o rapaz sobre a cama e por mais que se sentisse envergonhado e sujo por assistir aquilo, e sentir prazer em ver, dentro dele este desejo impossível de conter ascendeu com tal força, que pensava ser incapaz de sentir.

Por minutos, ouvia, imóvel, o garoto gemer baixinho sob a invasão de seus primos que se revesavam sobre ele. Ele queria fugir, mas não conseguiu se mover dali por um milhão de razões diferentes que se digladiavam em seu cérebro, nenhuma das quais pareciam ter alguma lógica por agora. Mas ao ver as mãos do rapaz apertando o lençol com força, visivelmente dopado e perceber seus olhos perdidos no nada, brilhando com lágrimas que lutavam em não cair, teve uma vontade insana de abraça-lo, de cuidar daquele ser, porque, acima de tudo, ele parecia em panico. Aquelas reações o incomodavam, muito mais que a imagem do sexo violento em si. O fato do garoto estar drogado e indefeso, junto de ter de assistir impotente os músculos definidos sob a pele clara estremecerem em consequência, chegava a ser nauseante.

Tinha de parar aquilo, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer seus pedidos surtirem efeito. Pedidos de nada adiantariam, só arrancariam algumas risadas de escarneo e nada mais dos primos. Agir fisicamente contra eles, só faria ser dois a precisar de cuidados médicos, ao invés de um. Então, num rompante, usou a idéia desfocada dos primos de realização sexual. Era isso o que queriam ao traze-lo ali, essa era a idéia central desde o começo, não era? Ver o priminho pudico cair em tentação. Então, daria a eles o que queriam em troca da dignidade e saúde daquele rapaz.

Viu um sorriso nascer na face de cada um deles com o seu pedido, ao se afastarem do garoto, já sem forças para se manter sobre os joelhos e quase de bruços na cama. Quando lhe deram passagem, suas pernas tremeram e seu coração acelerou insanamente. Na verdade, era um eufemismo taxar o que sentia de medo, ele estava totalmente apavorado, mas não era apenas isso. Ele sabia, seria hipócrita e mentiroso se teimasse em acreditar apenas no que desejava crer.

Queria senti-lo, com uma força tamanha, como jamais havia desejado alguém. Seu corpo traidor, queimava de desejo e implorava por toca-lo, tanto que mal percebeu seu jeans ser aberto, muito menos o preservativo lhe ser colocado por mãos que não as suas. Outras mãos lhe tocavam enquanto abandonava tudo pelo que acreditou e viveu por seus dezoito anos de vida em se entregar ao prazer de sentir o corpo dele se acalmar ao toque de suas mãos. Sentiu dor ao invadi-lo, o que o fez abraça-lo automaticamente, na ânsia de acalmar a ambos, como um amante deveria fazer. E o tratando como tal, não o garoto que estava se vendendo, mas um ser humano que merecia respeito, uma vida que deveria ser cuidada e não apenas usada.

Tendo os braços em volta dele começou a percebe-lo de forma diferente, tudo nele parecia tão mais frágil. Ele era fisicamente forte, sentia seus músculos roçando contra si, mas a magreza de seu corpo deixava os ossos realçados sob a pele, fazendo um instinto verdadeiro e estranho de proteção agir sobre seus atos. Chegou a pensar que o jovem pudesse ser um viciado, mas teve certeza que esta não era a resposta ao perceber seu desconforto óbvio com a droga. Ele parecia alguém arduamente abusado e aquelas cicatrizes todas em suas costas, pernas e em cada canto dele que pudesse olhar, lhe contavam aos detalhes suas provações.

Algo dentro de si queria protege-lo e o tirou daquela posição incomoda, sendo obedecido de imediato, assim como das vistas da platéia que tinham, logo expulsa do quarto em apenas um pedido sussurrado e estranhamente atendido. Talvez seus primos estivessem mais chocados com sua reação do que ele mesmo já estava. Talvez ambos tivessem perdido a aposta certamente feita. Não queria usa-lo simplesmente, queria paga-lo com cuidado e este ato, não poderia deixar duas pessoas vazias como seus primos verem.

Era um bom plano louco, havia funcionado e devia ter parado assim que a porta de fechou, desta forma, a perda de sua pureza seria apenas um ato de compaixão, uma farsa em prol de outra pessoa, uma desculpa plausível para sua mente culpada, mas ele falhou. Não conseguiu fazer o certo, não com o modo que seu corpo parecia calmo em seus braços. Tinha o peito encostado nas costas dele, ao deita-lo por inteiro na cama. Estava tão perto e inebriado, podendo sentir o cheiro e provar do gosto da pele suada, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho enquanto o tomava cada vez mais fundo e intensamente, até gozar pela primeira vez na vida dentro de um corpo quente, ao senti-lo estremecer por inteiro.

Não o havia reconhecido até então, não até o choque e o torpor que sentia abandona-lo, ao olhar atentamente em seu rosto e ver os olhos num verde brilhante se fecharem devagar, sentindo-o perder os sentidos sob seu corpo. E quando o fez, seu pecado lhe pareceu maior ainda. O garoto arredio e irrefreável do colégio havia se vendido a estranhos, seus reais motivos eram uma incógnita, mas acabara em seus braços, onde parecia ter encontrado algum tipo de paz, enquanto roubava a sua para sempre.

**"""" Capítulo 2: Versículo 2**

Sam bocejou e esfregou os olhos para se manter desperto durante a aula de inglês. Não era seu feitio não se interessar, mas a noite passada havia sido conturbada e ele mal conseguira dormir até o amanhecer do dia. Só o fizera quando os pesadelos de Dean se acalmaram. Não era comum, mas as vezes essa sombra recaía também sobre o mais velho, assim como rastejava sobre si desde que podia se lembrar.

Porém, ao contrário de Dean, que sempre lhe acordava e perguntava o que o havia assustado e o convencia que era apenas um sonho ruim e nada mais, Sam não tinha coragem de perguntar o que afligia Dean, muito menos se aproximar demais dele nestas horas. Dean poderia mata-lo antes mesmo de acordar se fosse assustado demais e esta era uma das regras da casa Winchester, jamais surpreender alguém mais forte que você. Dean conhecera o resultado disso na própria pele e Sam não desejava seguir seu exemplo tão cedo.

_Ei, Sam! Está dormindo, cara? - O sinal havia tocado e a professora já se encaminhava para fora da sala enquanto o garoto que se sentava ao lado o chamava animadamente. - Você está dormindo de olhos abertos, Sam!

_Desculpe David, não ouvi você. Estava pensando na vida, só isso. - David olhou por uns instantes para ele e começou a rir. Garotos de onze anos, normalmente, não pensavam na vida de forma tão profunda. Mas Sam, por mais que quisesse, não era normal.

_Você é estranho Winchester. - o garoto disse, esfregando as mãos na face corada de tanto rir. - Ouviu o que estão falando pelos corredores? - Sam apenas fez que não com a cabeça. - Em que mundo você vive, afinal? - debruçou-se mais para perto, como se estivesse lhe contando um segredo - Sabe o Josh? Estão dizendo que ele fugiu de casa.- Sam olhou para a carteira vazia na primeira fileira.

_Mas os pais dele não disseram que ele estava doente semana passada? - Sam não conseguia acreditar que o garoto tinha fugido. Joshua se parecia com Sam, até mesmo fisicamente e ele era um ótimo aluno. Essa idéia deixava Sam desconfortável. _Quem fugiria de uma família perfeita, da vida normal que eu gostaria de ter? Se pudesse, trocaria de lugar com ele. _

_Sam, você é muito inocente, cara! Dizem que ele deixou uma carta de despedida e a polícia está procurando por toda parte.

_Mas porque ele fugiria? - David deu de ombros.

_Não sei. Ele não falava muito. Talvez não estivesse feliz. Mas tem de ter coragem para fazer uma coisa assim! Se tem... Eu não teria!

A sala silenciava e David voltava ao seu lugar. Sam apenas olhou para o lugar vago mais uma vez enquanto o professor Wilson entrava na sala para a aula de história, e foi impossível deter aquele pensamento.

_"Será que eu conseguiria também? Fugir da vida que tenho?"_

**"""" Capítulo 2: Versículo 3**

Andou pelo pátio do colégio e teve de respirar fundo para encarar a realidade à frente de seus olhos. Abriu seu almoço devagar, procurando por algum rastro de normalidade em seu corpo enquanto assistia Dean sentado em meio ao gramado com um bando de fãs à sua volta, como se fosse algum tipo de estrela do cinema ou rockstar em seu harém pessoal. As garotas mais lindas do colégio estavam à seus pés e apesar das roupas puídas, botas maltratadas pelo excesso de uso e o olhar cansado em seu rosto, o sorriso dele era o mais radiante em meio àquilo tudo. Mais belo que qualquer um desenhado em batom e facilmente almejado por qualquer ser que não estivesse disposto a usar saias.

A imagem do garoto brilhava radiante aos seus olhos acostumados a ver o mundo em tons de cinza. Seu coração pulsava com força dentro do peito e aquela distancia que sabia não poder apagar entre eles lhe rasgava as entranhas com a força de uma dor física e real. Por que o ar havia se tornado rarefeito em tão pouco tempo? Naqueles instantes que duravam os beijos que o garoto paparicado recebia sem mesmo pedir e lhe roubavam muito mais que o ar, mas a própria razão. Estava enlouquecendo, se perdendo, sentindo ciumes das mãos delicadas que deslizavam sobre a jaqueta de couro gasta e passeavam sem impedimentos pelos cabelos loiros escuros, invadindo, sem pudor, aquilo que seu possessivismo, antes um mero desconhecido, declarava como seu e apenas seu.

Agradeceu a Deus quando uma das Irmãs se aproximou deles com olhar reprobatório e desfez aquela futura orgia declarada sobre a grama. Levou as garotas com ela sob os olhares assassinos dos caras do time de futebol, que pareciam dispostos a uma revanche à surra infligida anteriormente a qualquer hora. Não conseguia pensar no rosto daquela criatura encantadora sendo destruída mais que a vida já o fizera. Imaginar cicatrizes novas sobre tantas outras marcas o deixavam com uma vontade suicida de ir tirar satisfações com os brutamontes que observavam Dean seguir displicente a Irmã, logo atrás das líderes de torcida, com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios. Sorriso este que não apagava a sensação que tivera ao abraça-lo noites antes, quando ele parecia muito mais jovem do que a arrogância desprendida por seus poros o fazia parecer.

Só depois de perde-lo de vista foi que o almoço encontrou espaço por descer em sua garganta, só assim voltou a respirar sem tanta culpa por ocupar o mesmo espaço que ele no mundo. Decidiu que era melhor se afastar, tentar esquecer o ocorrido, virar a página, e se perder nos estudos para a prova de biologia do dia seguinte quando o destino o reencontrou de forma impossível de negar.

_Jimmy? - Irmã Elisabeth o chamava com o tom de voz calmo de sempre e um sorriso doce e eterno nos lábios finos.

_Bom dia, Irmã. - Jimmy retrucou educadamente.

_Bom dia para você também, meu filho. Irmã Louise me pediu para perguntar se tens um tempinho livre para fazer-nos um favor.

_Claro! Tudo o que eu puder fazer. -Jimmy respondeu fechando o livro em suas mãos. Como ele poderia se negar, desconhecendo seu destino?

**"""" Capítulo 2: Versículo 4**

Dean estava debruçado sobre uma das carteiras da pequena sala vazia, que anos antes servira de depósito e agora era uma parte anexa à biblioteca. "_Sala de estudos...aff...mais parece uma sala de tortura". C_om toda aquela luz branca fluorescente escorrendo pelas paredes a irritar seus olhos e atingindo direto sua dor de cabeça, a fazendo galopar nives muito maiores.

Não havia sido permitido cumprir sua punição por se agarrar com as meninas no jardim junto delas, obviamente, e aquele silêncio se fez atrativo de imediato. Agradeceu por isso, na verdade. Estava cansado de fingir e sorrir o tempo todo. Estava cansado de pensar na noite de sábado e naqueles olhos azuis e na imensa desgraça que era reconhece-los. Levantou-se e desligou a luz assassina, logo que a Irmã saiu, deixando o cômodo numa meia luz convidativa que se esgueirava pela janela.

Apesar de muito conservador, o colégio estava longe de ser uma cadeia e mesmo com a porta simplesmente encostada não teve vontade alguma de fugir como era de seu costume fazer. Aquela parte da cidade era uma marasmo só, os caras mais mal encarados do colégio estavam esperando uma folga para aprontarem para cima dele e Dean não tinha nada para fazer até as cinco da tarde, quando tinha de buscar Sam do colégio dele após as aulas de teatro. O tempo parecia se arrastar e ainda não eram nem duas horas.

A pequena janela fechada, no lado oposto da porta, deixava ver pelo vidro, cuidadosamente limpo, as copas das árvores floridas onde pequenos pássaros não se perturbavam com o barulho de dezenas de adolescentes falando, rindo e caminhando de um lado para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Dean não queria falar, não queria ser ouvido, muito menos aturar um sermão sobre bom comportamento e costumes de pessoas que nem tinham idéia da verdade escondida no escuro, de estranhos que não sabiam de sua realidade. Preferia observar as cores e o vôo alegre dos passarinhos livres e ser engaiolado naquele conforto silencioso. Não acreditava em Deus e todas as maravilhas que ele prometia aos seus fiéis, mas sentia-se protegido ali, ao ponto de se permitir adormecer sem preocupações imediatas.

Dean poderia dormir por cinquenta dias inteiros se lhe fosse permitido, cada grama em seu corpo reclamava dos maus tratos e ainda era incapaz de comer ou beber qualquer coisa além de água.

**"""" Capítulo 2: Versículo 5**

Jimmy respirou fundo algumas vezes seguidas, antes de bater de leve duas vezes contra a madeira e abrir a porta devagar. Tinha o costume de ajudar as irmãs, assim como o padre na Igreja do outro lado da rua, bem em frente ao colégio. Costumava passar seus fins de tarde e dias de folga do colégio os ajudando no que quer que fosse e essa solicitude fora a sua perdição. Não podia se negar ao ouvir o pedido de uma das Irmãs, sempre tão gentis com ele. Seria perigoso para seu segredo, que ele rezava para que apenas as poucas pessoas envolvidas além de Deus, conhecessem. Seu inferno e paraíso pessoal estava à poucos metros e ele não podia virar as costas e fugir dele como gostaria.

O que clareava a pequena sala de estudos era a luz natural que vinha da janela. Jimmy fez barulho ao fechar a porta, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas foi em vão. Então, cruzou os não mais que oito metros de largura do comodo e aproximou-se devagar do jovem adormecido profundamente sobre a carteira.

Dean apoiava a cabeça confortavelmente nos braços cruzados sobre a tampa da carteira antiga e alguns raios de sol descansavam sobre seu rosto, fazendo seus cílios brilharem em tons de dourado e as sardas em suas faces ficarem mais visíveis. Os lábios rosados, levemente entreabertos, faziam Jimmy ter vontade de traze-los aos seus sem pedir permissão. Apenas invadi-los, como aquelas garotas faziam minutos antes, e apagar o gosto delas de sua boca, deixando apenas o seu.

Sem perceber estava prestes a toca-lo, a deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos e traze-lo para um abraço quente quando acordou de seu delírio de paixão adolescente. Não estavam num livro ou num filme e as coisas não funcionavam como os contos de fada queriam fazer a acreditar. Se tocasse Dean, mesmo com a melhor intenção que pudesse imaginar nutrir por ele, o estaria abusando uma vez mais e isso, Jimmy não se prestaria a fazer. Então, desfez o caminho que tinha avançado e se recostou contra a porta, sem sentir-se no direito de acorda-lo. Enquanto seu coração lhe gritava que poderia ficar a vida inteira apenas o observando naquele silêncio. _"Oh meu Deus, estou apaixonado_". E a idéia de socar a cabeça na parede até desmaiar lhe veio como uma boa escapatória.

O tempo se perdeu enquanto observava a luz se modificar sobre a face de Dean e Jimmy foi acordado ao som de sua voz, antes de perceber que o verde dos olhos dele encaravam os seus. Sentiu os joelhos vacilarem e corou violentamente.

_Parece que estou ferrado de vez com o seu todo poderoso...- Dean abriu o sorriso, enquanto espreguiçava, para um Jimmy totalmente encabulado. - Roubei a pureza de uma das suas ovelhinhas. - Jimmy corou mais ainda. Dean soube no ato todos os porquês que estavam escritos no tom vermelho que a pele morena clara tinha atingido e escondeu a cabeça nos pulsos por um instante rindo de si mesmo. _"Cara, isso é uma merda inacreditável até para você! Um virgem! A droga de um virgem me fez gozar!" _Sim, porque ele havia gozado e não como uma reação natural de seu corpo adolescente à invasão de sua carne, mas sim como uma resposta ao prazer que sentira abrigado em seus braços. À forma carinhosa como fora abraçado. Prazer real e forte, coisa que em sua experiencia podia ser facilmente classificada como desejo verdadeiro e não apenas uma condição de trabalho. Como quando estava com uma garota e talvez, se deixasse de lado seu preconceito e consciência, que gritavam que era errado sentir-se assim com um cara, até maior... Muito maior.

_Acho que não nos apresentamos ainda, seu nome é...? - Dean falava calmamente, encobrindo os vestígios da sua surpresa ao se ver sozinho junto dele naquela sala, o que classificava como fraqueza, enquanto Jimmy parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea.

_J...Jimmy... Jimmy Novak - Estendeu a mão tremula, completamente sem graça sob o olhar divertido do mais novo.

_Prazer, Jimmy. O meu é Dean. - reenterrou - Winchester. - ao segurar com firmeza a mão macia e vacilante do moreno, tão contrária à sua.

_E...eu sei... - O mais velho respondeu totalmente encabulado, como se fosse um crime já conhecer o nome de Dean.

_Então, vai me dar um sermão ou só me castigar? - Jimmy sorriu de leve, com a entonação divertida na pergunta do loiro.

_Não, nada disso. A madre apenas me pediu para ficar de olho, até ela vir falar com você.

_Hum... Segurança pessoal. - Dean se esticou na carteira, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e fez um biquinho com os lábios. Ele não tinha idéia do que isso causava em Jimmy, que se esforçava ferreamente em parar de olha-lo como se estivesse prestes a devora-lo, apesar da vergonha que sentia florescer maior a cada instante. - Isso, Jimmy, se chama reconhecimento e é o fruto do trabalho árduo! - Dean sorriu abertamente, intrigado com a vergonha imensa que vinha do outro, que mal conseguia lhe encarar, desviando o olhar quando voltou ao azul dos olhos dele.

Dean deitou a cabeça na carteira, olhando para o horizonte na janela e Jimmy suspirou profundamente e deu alguns passos em sua direção, sentando-se nervosamente na carteira ao lado. - Me perdoe... - Disse, abaixando a cabeça, com real remorso.

_Pelo que?- Dean não olhou para ele, assim como não era observado.

_Por não ter chamado uma ambulância ou qualquer tipo de ajuda... Sei que não é desculpa, mas eu estava apavorado e meus primos me arrastaram de lá quando você desmaiou. Eles te drogaram, você podia ter morrido e não fiz nada para ajudar. E por... Você sabe...Pelo o que eu fiz...

_Hum... Então, vou ficar te devendo um agradecimento por isso. Hospitais e médicos não são muito a minha praia. - Dean disse, tentando manter algum divertimento no tom de sua voz. Tinha plena consciência de que aquela noite descuidada poderia ter terminado de forma trágica, não apenas para si mesmo. - Acho que estou na pendência de mais um agradecimento também.

Jimmy o encarou surpreso, sem ter idéia do que ele estava falando.

_Pelo pagamento. - Dean voltou o rosto para o outro e sua voz falhou e soou muito mais baixa que o desejado, quando respondeu. - Aposto que foi você que os fez cumprir a parte do acordo, não foi? - Jimmy não tinha idéia de como ele sabia daquilo e a confusão estava estampada em sua face e Dean soube a resposta da pergunta que ele fazia sem uma palavra sequer ser dita. - Como eu sei? Você parece bem mais confiável que eles e, além do mais, tinha mais grana que o combinado. Coisa nada comum neste ramo.

O mais velho sentiu o coração pulsar forte no peito ao observar Dean tão de perto, com uma grama de vergonha finalmente se desenhando no rosto bonito, os olhos ganhando um verde vivo com a invasão do sol em suas retinas e respirou fundo pra tomar coragem. Ele precisava saber a resposta da pergunta que gritava em sua mente desde quando deixara Dean inconsciente sobre aquela cama.

_Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Dean sentou-de reto, ao ouvir a pergunta.

_Manda. Sou todo ouvidos e estou em débito com você. - Ambos olhavam para frente incapazes de manter qualquer contato visual.

_Por que fez aquilo? Por que se vendeu?

Jimmy viu Dean desviar o rosto em direção à janela e engolir em seco e se culpou por sua imensa falta de tato. Havia sido insensível. Era claro que aquilo não era algo fácil de ser conversado com ninguém, muito menos com um estranho que havia se aproveitado daquela forma tão íntima de alguém incapaz de se defender. .

_Já viu uma pessoa que você ama mais que a si próprio adormecer de tanto chorar de fome? - Dean perguntou completamente sério, tão baixo que Jimmy mal pode escutar.

_Não. - Jimmy engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça em negação, tentando manter as lágrimas que desejavam ceder, sob o olhar sofrido do mais novo que o observou por um instante e em silêncio se perguntou o que aquelas lágrimas nos olhos do moreno significavam. Um estranho sentindo, se importando, chorando por sua dor era algo inédito.

_Eu vi. Foi apenas uma vez, mas nunca vou esquecer... - Dean abaixou a cabeça ao responder, sentia o peso da vergonha por ter falhado e por conta-la a um total estranho. Estava contando seus segredos sem razão alguma, abrindo a guarda. Talvez devesse dizer _Christo, _só para ter certeza. - E faço qualquer coisa para nunca mais ver novamente. Não importa o que. Eu... Eu não faço aquilo por prazer... Aquilo não é prazer... - A voz do loiro foi sumindo ao terminar da frase e o nó na garganta crescia vertiginosamente.

Um silêncio incomodo ficou preso entre os dois, enquanto ambos, fugindo de seus monstros pessoais, olhavam firmemente para a a parede à frente. Jimmy teve uma vontade imensa, mas que conseguiu reprimir, em fazer uma outra pergunta, mesmo tendo certeza que ela jamais se calaria em sua mente. Ele não tinha o direito de faze-la. _"E quantas vezes você já fez isso, Dean? Chorar de fome até dormir...?" _E o maior motivo para não faze-la, mais que o possível fato de ser completamente ignorado, ou escorraçado da troca de palavras que tinha com o rapaz, era porque já sabia a resposta que jamais seria dita em forma de palavras_... "Mais vezes do que poderia contar."_

Irmã Louise bateu de leve na porta ao ver que os dois nem ao menos haviam percebido a sua presença. Jimmy se assustou e pulou na cadeira, quebrando o ar solene do comodo e fazendo um sorriso se abrir na face de Dean enquanto o mais velho enrubescia como se estivessem sido pegos fazendo algo realmente indecente e não uma mera troca de palavras em tom quase inaudível.

_ Muito obrigada, Jimmy. Pode voltar para sua classe agora, enquanto eu tenho uma conversa com o senhor Winchester.

Jimmy se levantou e foi se retirando devagar. Não queria ir, queria ficar com ele por horas e horas, e antes de sair voltou a olha-lo e foi recompensado com os olhos de Dean colados nos seus e com o sol iluminando a sombra de um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

_"Estou totalmente perdido..."_

_"Dessa vez você se ferrou, Dean, completamente..."_

Os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de perderem-se das retinas do outro.

**""""""Continua...**

_Eu disse que era doideira...rsrsrsrsrsrsrs..._

* * *

Um pouco de falação:

Mas, sério, nada me revolta mais em Supernatural do que o Jimmy não ser nada nem ninguém para o Dean. Sim, para o Dean, Sam não tem nada haver com isso. Dean passou a vida inteira viajando e ajudando as pessoas e o corpo escolhido por seu salvador é um completo, total estranho? Eu não gosto disso...Mas calma que tudo vai se encaixar e entrar em seu lugar até o final.

Apesar de não ter citado o nome da droga usada em Dean, apenas seus sintomas, segue uma pequena explicação: *GHB( gama-hidroxibutirato)** -** Conhecida como "a droga do estupro". Tem efeitos semelhantes ao do ecstasy, causa desinibição, sensação de bem estar e euforia, porém age mais rapidamente e é mais potente. Em contrapartida pode causar delírio, vômitos e contrações involuntárias, enxaqueca, diminuição do nível de consciência e e do sistema respiratório, convulsões, parada cardíaca, coma, entre outros tantos, levando à morte.


	3. Chapter 3

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 1**

O resto do dia arrastou-se devagar e os raios de sol já se despediam em meio a uma ameaça de chuva para o fim da tarde, quando o sinal tocou e o dia de aula finalmente terminou.

Jimmy estava pensando em ir à igreja e se confessar, expurgar seu pecado e seus pensamentos um a um, tão ou até mais culpados que o ato em si. Desejava pedir por um perdão que não merecia, mas ele não podia, afinal, o que sentia estava muito longe de ser taxado como arrependimento, estaria a pecar duas vezes. Sentia-se incomodado em pensar em ir para a igreja, como sempre fazia após o colégio, e simplesmente seguir a sua vida cotidiana como se nada houvesse acontecido. Não tinha mais esse direito. Mesmo que as pessoas não pudessem ler o pecado que sentia ter sido tatuado tanto na sua alma, quanto em seu corpo, Deus conhecia a sua falha e o seu perdão era algo que não merecia receber. Não enquanto seus pensamentos e desejos mais humanos se voltavam todos àqueles breves momentos que tivera com ele.

Não conseguia entrar em seu carro e seguir para casa como deveria fazer. A quem queria enganar, além de si mesmo? Perdendo o olhar desinteressado pelo horizonte, debruçado sobre o teto do carro, apenas ficando ali como se não tivesse nada em mente e não estivesse apenas esperando com o coração aos pulos a imagem do loiro cortar à frente de seus olhos e o elevar ao nirvana em um único sorriso.

A imagem de Dean Winchester sorrindo para ele, se aproximando, se deixando levar pelos desejos que fluíam por suas veias, como um veneno perigoso a tomar seus atos e cada grama de sua consciência, arrancando suas noções de certo e errado. Os olhos dele sorrindo, aqueles lábios lindos se abrindo e o aceitando... Jimmy conseguia sentir o gosto da pele dele ainda na boca e a presença do corpo dele em meio aos braços lhe vinha como uma avalanche, arrepiando sua pele, estremecendo seu corpo e o fazendo mergulhar em um conto de fadas.

Sentiu o rosto corar efusivamente ao notar que seu corpo reagia instantaneamente as imagens que passeavam impunes por sua mente. Abriu a porta do carro e se escondeu de imediato, rezando para que nenhum dos alunos que cruzavam displicentes pela rua houvesse notado sua atual, vergonhosa e desconfortante situação. Ligou o carro num rompante, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. _Deus, estou ficando obcecado._ Esfregou com força o rosto, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos e arrancou mais afoito do que costumava fazer.

Ligou o rádio e sentiu o coração quase pular para fora do peito, quando algumas quadras depois encontrou o motivo de sua falta de sossego. Ele devia ter recebido uma suspensão por seu comportamento ou simplesmente fugido, qualquer coisa que desse a liberdade prévia. Dean estava de pé, encostado contra um dos muros da escola que servia aos alunos do ginásio, ostentando o sorriso mais bonito que Jimmy achou que um ser humano poderia mostrar ao mundo_."Será uma garota? Com todas as cheerleaders do colégio se rasgando por ele, Dean estaria esperando uma garota de ginásio?" _Jimmy se perguntava, pois aquela expressão era diferente daquela de antes, quando ele sorria desinteressado para as garotas sentadas à sua volta na grama ou quando conversava com ele.

Aquele sorriso não era uma farsa. Era apaixonado. Totalmente.

Jimmy mordeu os lábios afoito, tentando engolir o ciume que aquele sorriso endereçado a outra pessoa lhe causava e seria impossível ele se sentir mais culpado quando viu a quem ele era enviado. Quando um garoto, que não devia ter mais que doze ou treze anos, de cabelos castanhos e com um olhar de descontentamento grudado na face, aflorou pelo portão da escola, acompanhando Dean que já andava para longe do tumulto da saída dos outros adolescentes. Dean ainda sorria e falava alguma coisa animadamente, mas parecia desestimulado pela falta de atenção do mais novo, que seguia ao seu lado sem dizer uma só palavra.

Não conseguia ler direito o que assistia refletido em Dean naquele instante, quando silenciou, derrotado, e apenas continuou seu caminho ao lado do garoto. Era como se estivesse decepcionado consigo mesmo. Decepcionado por não agradar.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 2**

_Não. - Dean disse sério, tentando por um fim a discussão que já se estendia por duas quadras, enquanto abria a porta daquilo que chamavam provisoriamente de casa.

_Por que não, Dean? É apenas uma droga de biblioteca! O máximo que pode acontecer comigo por lá é ser devorado pelas traças ou ter uma crise de espirros por causa da poeira.

_Já disse que não, Sam. O pai disse para sairmos apenas o necessário enquanto ele estivesse fora, sabe disso.

_Pelo que me lembro, você passou uma madrugada inteira na rua. Então, você pode encher a cara e se esbaldar num bar qualquer e eu não posso ir à biblioteca? Isso não é justo!

_É totalmente diferente Sam. Eu não queria estar lá fora, mais do que você não quer estar aqui dent... - Um batida dura na porta, cortou a discussão dos dois. Sam se afastou da porta automaticamente enquanto Dean se aproximou em silencio, já portando a arma engatilhada na mão.

Depois de ver pela janela quem estava do lado de fora, Dean escondeu a arma na parte de trás da cintura da calça e olhou duro para Sam. - Você fica aqui dentro, eu resolvo isso. - Quando o mais velho abriu a porta e se esgueirou para fora dela, Sam pode ver o Sr. Willis, o dono da kit net, esperando com uma cara nada amistosa do lado de fora. Aquele homem sempre portava um sorriso no rosto que causava calafrios no mais novo. A forma como ele o olhava, às vezes, especialmente quando Dean não estava por perto, o assustava.

_O aluguel está atrasado outra vez, garoto. - Willis dizia baixo, a uma distancia ínfima de Dean. Um brilho de luxúria pairando nos olhos escuros ao devorar a imagem do rapaz na sua frente. - Mas, você sabe que essa sua boca pode pagar alguns bons dias de estadia sempre que for preciso. - O homem de meia idade era mais alto que ele, mas o jovem Winchester sabia que poderia derruba-lo em um só golpe quando quisesse. Porém, essa certeza não fazia Dean odiar menos aquele homem. - Ou até mais que isso, você sabe... Eu adoraria. - Willis deslizava dois dedos pelo peito de Dean, descendo para a linha da cintura do loiro quando foi interrompido.

_É melhor tirar seus dedos de mim, antes que fique sem eles. - Não havia medo algum nos olhos do rapaz, muito pelo contrário, existia um brilho que dizia estar apenas esperando que ele desse um passo em falso e Willis adorava aquela afronta cotidiana, sabendo que mais dia, menos dia, a necessidade faria o garoto ceder a ele. E quando o fizesse, seria muito mais prazeroso humilha-lo. O pai deles estava desparecido por semanas e já havia vivido o bastante para saber que homens com os olhos de John Winchester muito raramente voltavam depois de tanto tempo.

Dean odiava a forma como Willis dizia o que queria dele tão descaradamente, pior que isso, odiava como agia, como quem conhecia tudo o que estava disposto a fazer para manter um teto sobre a cabeça de Sam. Odiava-o por ter razão.

_Então, talvez seu irmãozinho goste do que tenho a oferecer. - Willis soube que havia cometido um erro quando viu a afronta se dissipar do verde daqueles olhos e um outro sentimento nascer. Era assustador. Algo frio e sem um único rastro de humanidade foi o que tomou aquelas retinas. Algo impossível de ser lido como uma simples ameça vã.

_Me escute muito bem, você pode ser um porco comigo que eu não dou a mínima, mas se olhar para o meu irmão, se falar com ele, se pensar em colocar um só desses dedos imundos num fio de cabelo dele, não vão ser apenas os dedos que vão lhe faltar. - Willis se afastou dois passos, enquanto Dean tirava a carteira do bolso e batia duas notas, uma de cinquenta e outra de vinte dólares em seu peito. - Acho que com isso, pode me dar uns dias a mais, não pode?

O jovem assistiu Willis se virar e sumir da sua frente, antes de entrar no quarto onde Sam o esperava em silêncio. Dean sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

_Tudo bem, Dean? - Sam perguntou com um rastro de preocupação permeando sua voz.

_Claro. Tudo ok. - Dean respondeu olhando para o chão e teve uma bela visão das canelas expostas pelo jeans pequeno demais que o irmão caçula vestia. _Droga, pelo menos cuidar de Sam eu deveria conseguir fazer direito_. _Droga._

Tirou as últimas notas preciosas da carteira, os quarenta e dois dólares restantes do programa com os primos de Jimmy, mais os vinte dólares que guardava para emergências, e as jogou no colo do caçula enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro. Ele precisava de um bom banho para esfriar a cabeça e não matar o cretino do Willis. Sam olhou para Dean sem ter idéia do que aquilo significava.

_Precisa de um jeans novo, Sammy. - Dean disse baixinho - Amanhã, eu deixo você na biblioteca depois do colégio, por duas horas e só duas horas, e depois vamos comprar alguma coisa descente para você vestir, pelo menos algo do seu tamanho. E o seu presente de aniversário.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 3**

O dia havia sido um martírio, como nenhum outro dia em sua vida já havia sido. Havia um buraco dentro dele. Jimmy tinha vontade de revirar cada centímetro do colégio para encontra-lo. _Deus, me tornei um perseguidor, daquele tipo que as pessoas precisam de ordens judiciais para manter afastado_.

Dean havia entrado no colégio. Jimmy o havia visto no corredor antes do começo das aulas e detido um desejo que tentava sufoca-lo de se aproximar e poder ouvir sua voz. Foi apenas uma fração de segundo, mas existia algo errado com Dean. Jimmy não o conhecia, mal havia conversado com ele, mas dentro dele, um pressentimento gritava que algo estava muito errado. Ele sentia, mesmo sabendo que não era possível compartilhar uma ligação tão profunda com alguém quando não existia muito mais que cumplicidade entre eles. Ambos precisavam do silencio do outro. Ambos dependiam dele. Mas por um breve vislumbrar, quando seus olhares se encontraram, um sentimento de derrota imenso brotou naqueles olhos.

No intervalo, Dean Winchester não estava mais lá e apenas Jimmy parecia se importar com este fato.

Era perto das três da tarde quando as aulas terminaram e Jimmy não pensou duas vezes em qual seria seu destino. Um sorriso daqueles que havia vislumbrado no dia anterior não era algo de apenas um dia. Aquela ligação era algo sagrado. Era amor e este tipo de amor não era possível abandonar. Jimmy sabia onde encontrar Dean.

Poucas quadras à diante e lá estava a imagem que era a causa de sua maior dor e seu mais querido desespero. Dean estava encostado no muro do colégio. Apenas esperando, com um olhar perdido no rosto. Derrotado outra vez, talvez mais que antes.

Jimmy estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua e antes que pudesse medir o que estava fazendo, já estava indo na direção dele. Seu corpo havia ganho vida própria e tudo o que queria era prensa-lo contra aquele muro e tirar aquela expressão tão miserável do rosto bonito dele.

Dean não desviou os olhos dele, o seguiu o tempo todo. Sua feição continuou impassível e o moreno desejou compreender o que se passava por sua mente em pormenores. Não era bom, não podia ser.

_Ei, Jimmy. Perdido por estas bandas? - A primeira palavra veio de Dean. Sempre vinha, sempre esquiva.

_Na verdade, não. - Jimmy encostou ao lado dele enquanto o coração parecia tentar fugir do peito e o rubor tomava sua face. Era errado, mas ele tinha de dizer. - Estava procurando por você.

_Por que?

_Porque você sumiu e fiquei preocupado. - Dean sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_Apenas por isso? - Jimmy o olhou nos olhos. Não era fácil faze-lo, mas sentia-se obrigado a encara-lo. A necessidade de dizer a verdade tomando os espaços em sua garganta e aplacando o medo.

_Não. - Dean olhou para baixo, como se estivesse receoso com as palavras que ouviria e Jimmy jamais sentiu-se mais senhor do seu próprio mundo ao ver a tensão da espera percorrendo pelo loiro. - Quero que fique comigo.

Dean não o encarou. Não reagiu, na verdade.

_Não posso. Já tenho um compromisso. - O que quer que tentou imaginar como possível reação do mais novo, aquilo fora completamente diferente. Pensou em ver um sorriso de escárnio. Pensou em indiferença. Sonhou até mesmo em algo quente vindo dele. Não aquilo que via. Era vazio. Simples e puro vazio no olhar que pela primeira caiu e fugiu antes do seu. E Jimmy comprendeu com uma clareza assustadora o que significava.

O som do sinal gritou dentro do colégio ao fundo e Dean desencostou-se do seu lado, indo em direção ao portão. Dean tinha de passar na sua frente para faze-lo e tudo o que Jimmy queria era abraça-lo e salva-lo do seu destino.

Dean estava indo embora, quando Jimmy segurou seu braço e antes que qualquer pensamento tivesse forças para vencer a loucura que estava prestes a fazer, disse, apenas para ele ouvir.

_Eu pago. - Dean engoliu em seco e o olhou descrente. - Eu pago, fique comigo. Não quero que ninguém machuque você.

Dean o encarou por alguns segundos, com um sentimento de estranheza em sua face. Jimmy não conseguia definir com exatidão o que era. Espanto, surpresa, talvez, mas existia algo mais. Algo muito maior. Dean não o respondeu.

_Quanto você combinou?

_O mesmo. - Dean finalmente respondeu, secamente, sem ter idéia do porque havia dito.

_Eu pago. - Jimmy soltou seu braço, que ainda era gentilmente detido e tirou algumas notas do bolso traseiro do jeans. Pegou a mão do loiro da forma mais discreta possível aos estranhos que cruzavam por eles e amassou aquelas notas em sua palma. Era tudo o que tinha à mão. Não importava.

_Não quero sua piedade. - Dean disse num tom tão sério que assustou o moreno. Mas não havia raiva na voz dele.

_Não é piedade o que sinto por você, e não é o que quero de você. - Jimmy mentiu, não completamente, mas mentiu. Porque de alguma forma louca, conseguia compreender como a mente do outro funcionava. Estender-lhe a mão sem pedir nada em troca, seria igual a dar um tapa em seu rosto. Era fazê-lo sentir-se inútil e ser digno de nada além de pena, era uma fraqueza sem tamanho para o mais novo.

Depois de um segundo perturbador de silencio, Dean apenas assentiu. Parecia incapaz de por em ordem as palavras corretas. Talvez medisse se devia negar ou talvez não pudesse. Jimmy acompanhou onde seus olhos se perdiam ao longe. O garoto do dia anterior saía da porta do colégio e descia pelas escadas.

_Hum...Eu.. tenho de levar meu irmão a um lugar primeiro. Depois, tenho duas horas livres. Encontro você aqui mesmo. Só vai levar alguns minutos. Me espere no carro.

_Ok. - Jimmy assistiu Dean caminhar até o portão com o coração nas mãos e um sentimento de perda assolando seu peito, quando o loiro sorriu daquela mesma forma que havia feito no dia anterior para o menino que agora sabia ser o irmão dele.

A um primeiro olhar, o garoto não se parecia em nada com Dean. Ele lhe olhou por sobre o ombro, como se estivesse analisando Jimmy e um segundo depois, sorriu e Dean sorriu junto.

Aquele menino era o amor da vida de Dean e nada mudaria isso. Jimmy não podia nem mesmo almejar competir. Mas um sorriso já era um passo e se o garoto gostasse dele, talvez Dean lhe permitisse se aproximar de verdade.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 4**

Sam olhou um pouco desconfiado para o rapaz que conversava com o irmão, estranhamente, ele parecia alguém confiável. Até demais. Um cara diferente das pessoas que costumavam se aproximar de Dean, antes de terem suas bundas devidamente chutadas na velocidade da luz.

Dean era um imã para tudo o que não prestava e pessoas que não valiam nada estavam no topo da lista. Seu irmão parecia desconfortável na presença dele e ao mesmo tempo, incapaz de se distanciar e se Sam não estivesse ficando completamente maluco, ele podia jurar que havia visto aquele rapaz segurar a mão de Dean. Mas isso, obviamente, deveria ser algum tipo de ilusão de óptica de irmão mais novo, sedento para arrumar um motivo para transformar a vida do irmão mais velho em um inferno sem tamanho. Talvez tivesse tomado sol demais durante o intervalo das aulas ou estivesse sob a influencia de alguma droga fantasma. Porque, se um homem pegasse na mão de Dean, ainda mais em público, estaria morto antes de chegar ao chão.

_Dean, quem era aquele cara? - Sam perguntou depois de alguns passos, vendo a quietude no mais velho. Ele estava um pouco desligado e aquilo não era normal para com Sam.

_Ninguém. Só um cara do colégio. - Dean respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas, como quem recebia uma pergunta totalmente infundada.

_É bom você ter um amigo. - Sam sorriu para ele, com uma ponta de zombaria. Esperando por uma reação à la Dean Winchester, alguns empurrões e xingamentos e uma conversa sobre "coisas de menina".

_Meu único amigo é você, Sammy. - Dean lhe olhou diretamente e sorriu sincero ao dizer, arrancando o sorriso da cara de Sam instantaneamente, que balançou a cabeça.

Ele não conseguia entender Dean.

A cada dia que passava, sentia-se sendo sufocado. Sam podia se cuidar sozinho. Podia atravessar ruas e caminhar uma quadra até a biblioteca sem ser guardado como uma barra de ouro ambulante. Não precisava do irmão mais velho atrás dele como um cão de guarda vinte e quatro por dia.

Sam não compreendia o que havia de tão errado com Dean. A cada dia ele parecia mais psicótico com a sua segurança e tudo nele o fazia lembrar cada vez mais seu pai, de uma forma ruim, da pior maneira possível. Uma versão de John Winchester moldada para acatar ordens e obedece-las sem discutir.

Sam não queria obedecer ordens, queria ser livre. Ser normal. Queria ter amigos e um futuro. E mais que tudo, atualmente, queria provar que podia se cuidar sozinho. Estava cansado de ter segurança pessoal o tempo todo. Por isso ele amava o colégio, porque era sua única escapatória daquela vigilância integral.

Dean o estava prendendo, sufocando, ocupando cada espaço de sua vida à força. Tudo a mando do pai.

Sam precisava de férias para poder respirar.

Dean pegava algo no bolso e estendeu para o mais novo quando chegaram em frente à biblioteca, nem dois minutos depois - Pode guardar com você? - Sam pegou as notas que foram passadas a ele com espanto. Não que ele fosse um gastador, mas dinheiro sempre ficava com Dean e cem dólares era algo muito raro para o caçula ter em mãos.

_Onde você conseguiu tudo isso, Dean? - Sam guardou rapidamente na mochila, apesar da cidade ser calma, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

_Sabe o cara com quem eu estava conversando? - Sam assentiu - Vou dar uma olhada no motor do carro dele enquanto você fica aqui. Venho te buscar às cinco e meia, ok?

_ Certo. - Sam virou as costas e começou a subir a escadaria da antiga biblioteca. Sua mente fervilhava. O plano já estava montado em sua cabeça e a oportunidade que recebia, brilhava ainda mais ofuscante com recursos em mãos.

_Se cuide, Sammy. - Dean ainda o vigiava e Sam estava cansado disso.

_É Sam! - Respondeu antes de se refugiar dos olhos do irmão porta à dentro. Nem ao menos lembrou de se despedir.

Aquela era a sua grande chance e não iria desperdiça-la.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 5**

Apesar do que seus hormônios diziam, realizar seu desejo não era a intenção real de Jimmy.

Ele queria passar aquelas duas horas com Dean de outra forma. A proposta que fizera fora uma medida desesperada para mante-lo longe de pessoas como seus primos. Jimmy não entendia o porque, mas quando se focava no loiro, era como se pudesse compreende-lo, e se isso já não fosse bastante estranho, sentia que a recíproca também se aplicava. Eram livros abertos e apenas compartilhar um segredo não era a resposta daquela cumplicidade natural que nascera entre eles, como se conhecessem um ao outro por toda a vida e não apenas por alguns meros dias.

Enquanto o esperava ansioso, naqueles poucos minutos que pareciam horas, pensava no que deveria dizer, no que era correto fazer. Seria bom conversar com Dean, talvez ter a graça de faze-lo rir um pouco e descobrir um pouco da criatura que o encantava. Enxergar as coisas boas e conhece-lo de verdade, muito além daqueles sorrisos, que depois dos que vira endereçados ao irmão, sabia tão falsos que chegavam a ser ofensivos.

Dean demorou menos que cinco minutos para voltar ao carro e durante o caminho breve até a casa de Jimmy, o único som era o do rádio. O silencio entre eles era palpável, assustador, e tudo o que o mais velho podia ouvir era seu coração aos pulos no peito e a música que assolava todas as rádios por aqueles dias, que não era nada propícia ecoando entre eles. Porque Jimmy tinha uma vontade enorme de cantar a parte final dela para Dean e pagar o mico do século.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 6**

Quando chegaram, Dean vacilou olhando para a casa azul, com direito a um jardim florido e cerca branca. Não era grande demais, daquelas cheias de corredores imensos que faziam os pelos do seu braço arrepiarem com a lembrança de um encontro nada amistoso com um poltergeist que decidiu usar seu sangue para colocar uma cor mais viva nas paredes enquanto John estava preso do outro lado da mansão.

Também não era pequena demais, como quando acabou trancado em um porão minúsculo e repleto de ratos durante horas, que apesar de não terem nada de sobrenatural vez ou outra migravam em seus pesadelos e a imagem de um camundongo ainda o fazia suar frio e lutar em não gritar como uma garotinha.

Não, aquela casa tinha a medida certa, parecia quente e acolhedora, enquanto os raios do sol entravam pelos vidros das janelas pintadas de branco. E junto dessa imagem, vinha todo aquele ar de calma e harmonia que uma vida de subúrbio prometia. Depois de seus quatro anos de idade, Dean não se lembrava de ter entrado em uma casa de família sem ter algo sobrenatural a ser caçado. Casas de caçadores não entravam nesta lista, porque sempre eram uma confusão de livros, pólvora e poeira por todos os lados. Ele nunca teve amigos para lhe convidarem para uma tarde em meio a suas vidas comuns e lhe dar a chance de experimentar esta falsa idéia de normalidade. Dean escolheu não ter, porque seria mil vezes pior depois, quando tivesse de abrir os olhos e se ver no espelho.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 7**

Não deveria ser assim, mas mal entraram por aquela porta e o mundo se fechou junto dela. Junto do certo e do errado e de cada norma que o mundo poderia lhes impor.

Jimmy não poderia explicar em palavras o que havia acontecido quando seus olhares se encontraram na segurança com que aquelas paredes lhes acolhiam e ele agradeceu por seus avós estarem viajando, porque era incapaz de deter o que estava acontecendo.

Tudo o que sabiam era que os braços de Jimmy estavam em torno da cintura de Dean e que era retribuído com a mesma urgência por ele.

Jimmy abriu os olhos devagar enquanto arrastava o rosto contra o pescoço do loiro, embriagando-se no cheiro dele, tão de perto uma vez mais. Até encontrar a visão dos seus olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Aqueles que queria tanto beijar. Deslizou os seus próprios pelo rosto dele e parou a centímetros da boca desejada e deixou que se roçassem devagar. Seus corpos arfavam ao toque, implorando pelo outro, mas Dean quebrou o contato, afastando-se da porta onde havia sido prensado e deu as costas a Jimmy, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

Jimmy tentava reaver alguma calma enquanto procurava entender porque estava sendo rejeitado por Dean, quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Podia ler na angustia que irradiava dele.

_Sem beijos...- Dean sussurrou baixinho, como se tivesse vergonha de ouvir a própria voz, enquanto deslizava dois dedos pelos próprios lábios.

Ele não podia, não devia, mas ainda assim, queria. Quando os lábios de Jimmy roçaram contra os dele havia sentido algo que só havia uma definição no mundo para nomear. Desejo. Dean sentiu vontade de ter na boca o gosto de um outro homem e com isso, ele não podia lidar. Estava muito além de um programa por dinheiro. Sexo e companhia podiam ser negociados. Desejo, querer, não. Beijar alguém era íntimo demais, um retrato de sua vontade, um pedaço de afeição destinado a outro ser, e ele não conseguiria levantar a cabeça nunca mais se permitisse esta vontade se realizar.

Dean era um caçador, pelo menos, ele ainda seria. Se permitisse ser possuído a este nível de intimidade, seu pai o renegaria se descobrisse e Sam teria vergonha dele.

Jimmy se aproximou devagar de Dean. Poucos passos que pareciam quilômetros e abraçou-o por trás, encostou o rosto em sua nuca e sentiu os músculos rígidos dele, presos entre seus braços, relaxarem ao toque. - Não vou beija-lo. Prometo... Eu não vou. - Ele quis ter forças para voltar Dean em sua direção e ver as lágrimas que pairavam sobre o verde de suas retinas, mas não o fez. Não tinha o direito de invadi-lo assim.

Sem encara-lo, Jimmy pegou a mão dele firmemente e não a soltou por todo o caminho até seu quarto. Praticamente arrastou Dean escada acima, atravessando o corredor até estarem dentro do comodo. Seus avós só voltariam em um mês e ninguém os incomodaria, mas assim mesmo trancou a porta e fechou as cortinas antes de voltar a Dean, mergulhando o quarto numa meia luz convidativa, oposta a tarde ensolarada que tentava prevalecer entre as frestas do tecido. Antes de permitir aos seus instintos tomarem o controle e imprensa-lo contra a parede e desbravar o corpo ainda um pouco menor que o seu sem medo.

E não existia nada de profissional naquele ato. Era paixão adolescente, intensa, desesperada e irrefreável que os guiava. Calor sendo derramado em cada toque e sendo compartilhado.

A reação em seus corpos era selvagem, até que seus olhos se encontraram e por um instante, ficaram se encarando. Estavam ainda colados um ao outro, incapazes de se afastarem, totalmente perdidos nos olhos que os recebiam. E mesmo que houvesse uma urgência impossível de descrever em palavras pulsando em suas veias, demoraram minutos torturantes para estarem totalmente nus. Minutos inteiros de toques e beijos na pele recém descoberta do outro e de sentir a carne do outro pulsar e arrepiar em desejo ao toque das pontas dos dedos.

A mente de Dean era consumida na sensação da pele macia e suave do moreno deslizando contra a dele, tão maltratada por inúmeras cicatrizes e lembranças de uma inocência perdida que Dean não podia mais recordar se realmente tivera algum dia e Jimmy estava gravando na memória cada sarda e cicatriz ainda desconhecida deleitada sobre a pele clara que beijava e acarinhava apaixonadamente.

A cama era longe demais para o desejo que ardia dentro deles e Dean deslizou sobre a escrivaninha ao seu lado, derrubando no chão os livros que estavam em cima e encaixou Jimmy entre suas pernas, deixando seus corpos se desvendarem. Dean travou a cintura dele com as coxas enquanto deslizava as mãos com caricias suaves pela pele intocada do moreno. Eram opostos. Era o puro contra o sujo. Um corpo corrompido fazendo o seu melhor em saciar o desejo de alguém praticamente virgem. E Dean quis poder ser como ele. Valer o mesmo que Jimmy.

Dean olhou para seu jeans abandonado no chão, se curvando para alcança-lo e pegar uma camisinha, mas Jimmy o manteve onde estava. Dean o compreendeu de imediato, não precisavam de palavras.

_Sei que não preciso me proteger de você, Jimmy. Eu estou protegendo você de mim. - Dean disse baixinho ao ser abraçado contra o peito dele.

_Dean, eu não quero ser protegido. Não de você. - Jimmy respondeu com o rosto escondido nos cabelos curtos do loiro e por algum motivo, Dean não conseguiu se negar. Era errado, estúpido e insano, mas era mais forte que ele.

Jimmy não o soltou, deixou apenas que Dean se posicionasse e grudou mais ainda suas peles. Trouxe o rosto de Dean para o dele e aqueles olhos azuis, escurecidos pelo desejo colaram nos do loiro. Estavam tão próximos que seus lábios se roçavam, desejando se adentrarem, quando Dean estremeceu à invasão dele. Jimmy fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. E aquela dor era bem vinda. Dean a desejou. Absolutamente bem vinda. Pela primeira vez, Dean a quis e seu corpo foi inundado com aquela mesma sensação que tivera ao sentir o corpo dele noites antes.

_Eu quero tanto beija-lo, quero tanto... _Eles estavam tão perto, lábios sedentos, presos a uma promessa que desejavam quebrar e isso era tudo o que conseguiam pensar, enquanto Jimmy se movia delicadamente contra Dean. A dor sendo varrida por completo e finalmente chegando ao prazer real de ser tomado. A eletricidade percorrendo todo o corpo ao esfregar da pele dele, a respiração ofegante e os tremores involuntários a cada investida que gradualmente se tornavam mais fortes e seguras.

Dean se apertava contra Jimmy e fechava os olhos, enquanto mordia os lábios. Praticamente som algum lhe escapava, como se o mundo não devesse ter conhecimento do que compartilhavam, mas a força com que o abraçava e que mantinha os dedos agarrados entre os cabelos de Jimmy gritavam a verdade, enquanto o moreno gemia sem pudor algum. Existia mais que entrega entre eles, havia algo de adoração brilhando quando seus olhos se encontravam, algo que não deveria haver. Eram estranhos, nada mais que meros conhecidos que dividiam um segredo incontável e ainda assim, o que compartilhavam era tão pleno.

Cada músculo em seus corpos tencionaram e estremeceram, assim como seus lábios tremeram e se tocaram de leve. Leve e inconstante demais para ser um beijo, incapaz de acompanhar o ritmo frenético de seus corpos em êxtase e pouco o bastante para não permitir Dean se perder em culpa. Mas o suficiente para que ambos soubessem o que aquele toque delicado significava. Um toque que não podia emudecer os gemidos que compartilhavam ao atingirem o ápice, mas que ainda assim, podia significar algo muito mais profundo.

Então, Dean estava abraçado a Jimmy e de olhos fechados, esperando que ele se afastasse. Que levasse o calor do corpo dele para longe do seu. Mas Jimmy não se moveu. Em silencio, com o coração pulsando acelerado sob a carne tremula, ele permaneceu. E Dean pensou que não seria tão mal poder fingir que aquele sonho era sua realidade, que não se importava que este sentimento avassalador vinha de um homem, e que era digno, bom o bastante para recebe-lo.

Só por um instante, Dean desejou beijar aqueles lábios mais que nunca, dormir em seus braços e esquecer... Apenas uma vez, não ter de dar o seu melhor o tempo todo.

**"""" Capítulo 3: Versículo 8**

Dean acordou no conforto da cama macia e nem se lembrava como havia chego a ela. Seus olhos correram além da imagem do rapaz abraçado a ele, acomodado sobre seu peito com olhos abertos e brilhantes sob os cílios negros. Estavam na penumbra, mas na parede ainda podia ver a foto de uma jovem loira, abraçada a um buquê de rosas brancas e tudo nela exalava uma inocência verdadeira. Pureza.

_Quem é? - Jimmy levou um tempo para se situar e descobrir do que Dean falava. Um caroço se formou em sua garganta. Ele queria, mas não podia mentir depois de tudo. Não para ele.

_Amélia... Ela é a minha noiva. - Dean fechou os olhos e sentiu-se absurdamente culpado. - Ela mora em Illinois. - Estava interferindo e destruindo não só a vida de Jimmy, mas daquela jovem também. Aquela menina, que irradiava doçura merecia o homem gentil e amoroso que estava em seus braços, não ele. Não alguém como ele.

Levantou-se e pegou as roupas abandonadas no chão, sob o olhar apavorado de Jimmy, e vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode. - Acho melhor eu ir embora. - Dean disse, já saindo pela porta, descendo as escadas, ignorando a presença de Jimmy o seguindo, ainda sem uma única peça de roupa pela casa. Dean queria fugir e tentar desfazer o mal que causava aos outros.

_Dean, espera! Por favor!

Dean só parou quando chegou a porta em que havia entrado. Encostou a cabeça contra a madeira, procurando forças para dizer as palavras devidas. Fazer a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez.

_Nossos mundos são diferentes, afaste-se de mim...- Dean se virou para Jimmy, antes de continuar - Você é um cara legal, Jimmy. Acabe seus estudos, arrume um bom emprego, case com sua noiva, tenha um monte de filhos gordinhos e seja feliz com tudo isso... No meu mundo esta possibilidade não existe e eu não quero arruinar o seu.. - Dean bateu em seu peito de leve e saiu pela porta.

Jimmy sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e aquele pedaço da música que ecoava pelo carro antes e os deixava desconfortáveis, voltou a sua mente.

_"If I could be who you wanted _

_If I could be who you wanted all the time_

_All the time..."_

**""""""Continua...**

_Trecho de Fake Plastic Trees do Radiohead, um hit mundial em 1995._

_**UM BOM FIM DE ANO A TODOS! ATÉ 2011!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Este era para ser o capítulo final, mas como ficaria muito grande, decidi parti-lo em dois, para que a leitura não fique muito maçante._

_Por favor, perdoem-me pelas atrocidades abaixo..._

* * *

**"""" Capítulo 4: Versículo 1**

Talvez, se tivesse saído da casa de Jimmy e ido direto para a biblioteca procurar por Sam, nada disso houvesse acontecido. Mas não o tinha feito. Estava ocupado demais, sentado contra uma árvore, em uma praça perto do antigo prédio, afogando-se em culpa e remorso. Martirizando-se por jogar a vida perfeita de outro alguém na lama, por ter arrancado de Jimmy aquilo que, interiormente, sonhava para si, assim como para Sam e John. Enquanto isso, dera ao irmão tudo o que precisava para escapar. O tempo necessário e os meios para a empreitada. Sua confiança em Sam, fora sua ruína. Depois, na hora marcada para o reencontro, já fora tarde demais.

Sam havia desaparecido, e algo dentro de Dean, lhe dizia que aquela era sua punição por tocar, por perverter alguém que deveria ser mantido intacto. Até aquele instante, Dean tinha a certeza de que não poderia existir punição maior. Perder Sam, era perder tudo o que tinha. A confiança do pai e o próprio irmão. Perder Sam, era perder-se junto.

Andou com alguma dificuldade pelo quarto escuro, suas pernas pareciam um tanto fracas e não mais queriam lhe obedecer. Acendeu apenas a luz do banheiro e se pôs a arrancar da boca o gosto ruim que a impregnava, lutando contra a ânsia de por o nada que tinha para fora de seu estômago. Lavando as mãos até quase faze-las sangrar, tentando arrancar delas as sombras dos restos do que um dia fora alguém. Mesmo limpas, quando fechava os olhos, ainda podia sentir em sua pele as sombras de alguém muito parecido com Sam.

Revirara a cidade, centímetro por centímetro, à procura do irmão. Em cada galpão e construção abandonada, em cada abrigo, igreja ou livraria, e tudo o que conseguira fora o rachar de suas esperanças. E o fizera, contra toda a sua certeza mais plena, contra seu instinto mais pesaroso, porque se negava a conceber o óbvio. Dean não queria acreditar na verdade escancarada que a falta dos pertences do caçula em "casa" significavam.

Sam não poderia ter apenas fugido. Apenas virado as costas e não ter se importado com sua angustia. Sam era sensível. Sam se importava com os outros, até demais. Sam jamais escolheria faze-lo sofrer por vontade própria.

Dean se agarrava à esperança infundada, de que seu irmão houvesse sido levado à força, porque se sua presença era apenas um fardo, se não fazia falta alguma à Sam, era a prova de que seus esforços jamais o haviam alcançado. A fuga de Sam, não era nada além da prova cabal do seu desamor. Dean era forte, fora forjado para ser uma fortaleza, e podia sobreviver a muitas provações e coisas que as outras pessoas jamais suportariam, mas não a isso.

A primeira aposta sempre recaía ao sobrenatural, mas não havia nada, nenhum sinal de luta ou o que quer que fosse suspeito na biblioteca, mesmo qualquer indício na cidade... Nenhum rastro de enxofre. Nada no EMF. Nada a temer. Nada, além do humano.

Procurou além das fronteiras da cidade e por um momento, pensou que seu coração pararia de bater por vontade própria. O seu faro de caçador acabou por leva-lo a um corpo. E cada instinto em Dean agarrou-se ao que aprendeu durante toda a sua curta vida, proibindo-o de surtar e obrigando-o a pensar. Era o corpo de uma criança, um garoto, coisa que o treinamento lhe ensinou e podia dizer apenas olhando para os ossos semi carbonizados, mas ele estava ali pelo menos uma semana a mais do que o desaparecimento de Sam poderia cobrir e essa prova inegável era o que o mantinha de afundar-se mais ainda em desespero. Porque, para sua total falta de sorte, o que restara de humano naquele pobre ser, tinha os cabelos da mesma cor dos de Sam e deveria compartilhar de altura e compleição física semelhantes. Mas não era Sam, não ainda, mas poderia vir a ser, se o destino do irmão o levasse ao monstro que fizera aquilo. O que matara o menino não era nada além de humano. Reconhecia muito bem as marcas das agressões, já vira semelhantes em sua própria, no que restara da pele pálida do menino. O pouco que o tempo, os animais e o fogo não tiveram a chance de devorar em meio à floresta.

Dean passou a mão no rosto algumas vezes, tentando por as idéias no lugar. Um frio intenso lhe percorria pela espinha, sendo açoitado pelo o que significava o silêncio que reinava sobre a casa improvisada. Seu corpo inteiro tremia quando encontrou forças em algum lugar e teve coragem para olhar-se no espelho. Olhou-se nos olhos e odiou o que viu refletido. Odiou-se.

Como podia alguém, logo o filho de seu pai, ser tão falho? Tão incapaz?

Pânico, era pouco. Desespero, não era nada. O significado dessas palavras não podiam expressar o que sentia. Como um flash, passando frente à seus olhos, sentiu calor. Sentiu as chamas que levaram sua família àquela vida horrível consumindo-o por dentro, devorando sua alma. Podia ver o rosto de sua mãe em meio a elas e o som ensurdecedor com que avançavam livres por todos os lados, aspirando o ar e o consumindo em questão de segundos.

Sentia-se a sufocar. Não conseguia mais respirar em meio à toda a sensação de impotência que uma criança de quatro anos pode sentir ao ver seu pequeno mundo queimar. Mas Dean não tinha mais quatro anos, tinha dezesseis, era um homem e como um, cada grama que aquela chama consumia em seu coração eram de sua total responsabilidade. Sam era sua responsabilidade e ele havia falhado indesculpavelmente...Outra vez.

Teve de deixar tudo o que havia em seu corpo sair porque não podia mais conter o peso do vazio de seu estômago, assim como não podia impedir as lágrimas de correrem livres pela face. Ficou alguns minutos sentado no chão, sem reação alguma, enquanto juntava o quebra-cabeça da fuga de seu irmão e teve de rir, não por achar algo realmente engraçado em tudo aquilo, mas por conseguir ver, aos mínimos detalhes, o tamanho da própria incompetência.

Ficar sentado no chão gelado daquele banheiro não traria Sam de volta. Tinha de se levantar e acha-lo antes que seu pai voltasse e seu mundo acabasse de desmoronar de vez. Estava preocupado demais, em panico, e fora obrigado a ligar para John e dizer o que havia acontecido no terceiro dia do desaparecimento de Sam, mas ele estava tão longe, que demoraria dias para chegar. Sua esperança era conseguir trazer Sam de volta neste intervalo, antes que o pai voltasse. E foi isso o que fez, por dias inteiros, sem mal dormir, sem mal comer, pois aquele medo maior havia lhe tomado e cegado suas necessidades mais básicas.

Dean não se importava com a punição que o pai lhe daria, mesmo tendo a total certeza de que não seria o velho M.O do pai que teria de encarar. Nada de ter de treinar de verdade e aguentar a força real dos punhos dele como de costume, enquanto ouvia um sermão sobre responsabilidades. Não desta vez. Mas o pavor de que jamais encontrassem Sam novamente, que ele estivesse ferido e sozinho em algum lugar, sofrendo nas mãos de alguém, de algum inimigo, ou alguma coisa, ou pior ainda, que já estivesse morto, era indescritivelmente maior.

Aquela era a madrugada do sexto dia e quando John Winchester entrou na kit net, Dean mal pode sentir que seu coração ainda batia no peito depois de ver a forma como os olhos do pai lhe encaravam ao não encontrar Sam em parte alguma. Dean não conseguiu pronunciar nada além de um pedido, quase indecifrável, de desculpas, enquanto tentava inutilmente apagar o caminho que as lagrimas deixaram previamente em seu rosto.

Porque, se Sam havia fugido, se havia conseguido lhe enganar, era sua culpa e de mais ninguém.

**"""" Capítulo 4: Versículo 2 **

Dean mal percebeu quando os primeiros golpes lhe acertaram, seu mundo ainda rodava quando foi imprensado com força na parede fria. O baque surdo de sua cabeça contra o concreto sendo a única coisa retumbando em seus ouvidos e Dean desejou que ele o fizesse outra e outra vez, apenas para que pudesse desmaiar. Desejou morrer antes de ouvir cada uma das verdades que o pai lhe diria. Antes que sua falha e vergonha fossem impossíveis de arcar.

_Você tem alguma idéia do que fez, Dean? Do tamanho da sua incompetência? Foi enganado por um garoto que nem chegou aos doze! Como pode ser tão estúpido? E agora, Sam está sozinho e, por Deus, pode estar morto! Se acontecer algo com ele, será sua culpa, está me entendendo? - John despejava todo a ira que sentia, sem piedade, socando o corpo do filho contra a parede a cada sentença. - Sabe o que eu deveria fazer com você? - Dean tremia sob suas mãos e ele não se importava. Os cortes nos lábios e no supercílio sangravam e John não dava a mínima. E nem ele próprio podia explicar racionalmente o porquê. Na verdade, John estava se segurando para não bater em Dean até seus dedos, já machucados e manchados de sangue, quebrassem e suas mãos estivessem em carne viva.

O que teria de fazer para manter Sam à salvo? Ele não podia ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia tomando conta dele e se Dean não tinha competência nem para tomar conta de um pirralho, tudo estaria perdido.

_Ei cara, não é do meu feitio, nem quero atrapalhar assuntos de família, mas... - A voz rançosa o interrompeu.

_Saia daqui! - John rosnou e Willis, que havia enfiado a cara na porta entreaberta, descobriu olhando nos olhos do homem, de onde o garoto havia herdado aquele olhar assassino.

John sabia o tipo de homem que Willis era, e só os havia deixado ali porque tinha plena confiança que Dean poderia quebrar o pescoço dele sem nem ao menos fazer esforço. Não era o melhor lugar, muito menos o mais seguro, na verdade, era uma espelunca, mas era barato e perto do colégio de Sam. E quanto mais perto melhor. Mais fácil para mante-lo à salvo e sob as vistas treinadas de Dean. Porém, Dean havia falhado novamente e Sam havia fugido. John sabia que seu caçula havia tramado aos mínimos detalhes e escapado, mas isso não tirava uma só grama do ódio que sentia pela incompetência do filho mais velho.

O que faria com Sam daqui a alguns anos? O trancaria na mala do Impala antes de sair para caçar?

_Fique calmo homem, não me importo com o que faça com seu filho, só quero que pague o aluguel atrasado e dê o fora daqui o quanto antes. - Willis disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Com uma raiva crescente, John apertou Dean um pouco mais contra a parede, fazendo sua blusa subir e lhe deixando ver o que não deveria na atual situação. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. As digitais arrocheadas, ainda marcando o quadril do filho, o fizeram perder o último controle que possuía. Por um momento de embriagues, causada pela raiva que sentia, tudo lhe pareceu tão absurdamente claro! Claro até demais...

_Foi por isso que perdeu Sam? Estava ocupado demais sendo uma vadia? - Dean fechou os olhos, incapaz de encara-lo. As lágrimas, pela primeira vez, descendo livres na frente de John, quando ele virou o rosto, envergonhado. John sabia o que Dean tinha de fazer quando demorava demais para voltar. Sabia quem colocava comida na mesa e pagava as contas, quem era o real provedor daquela família e nunca havia dito uma só maldita palavra ao filho. Jamais. Era mais fácil fingir não saber, ignorar os sinais, fechar os olhos. Mas naquele instante, John teve nojo de toca-lo e aquilo o enlouqueceu, o fez passar a um nível que jamais pensou poder alcançar, naquele em que usaria tal coisa como forma de punição. - Me responda!

Dean estava tão apavorado que não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra a mais, muito menos lhe encarar. E aquela submissão, sua falta de combatividade, a aceitação, injusta, do que lhe infringia, apenas fez o cérebro do pai entrar em curto. Se Dean revidasse, se gritasse, seria tão mais difícil machuca-lo. Mas Dean não o fez. Porque Dean jamais revidou.

_Não se preocupe, você vai ter seu pagamento. - John disse olhando para Willis, antes de voltar-se ao filho. - Tenho certeza de que Dean sabe muito bem como quitar a nossa dívida, não é? Aposto que é muito bom nisso. - John estava com raiva demais para perceber que os olhos arregalados do filho pareciam os mesmos de quando ele tinha sete anos de idade e o pai havia lhe dado um tapa ao ouvi-lo dizer "mamãe ficaria triste", ao vê-lo completamente bêbado no sofá. O primeiro de muitos. Lágrimas grossas e silenciosas desciam sem controle algum, desenhando a descrença total no rosto do jovem. - Não vai, Dean? - Dean assentiu de leve, chocado, incapaz de conseguir pensar, e o próprio Willis parecia um tanto assustado com aquilo. - Me responda, soldado!

_Sim, senhor. - Respondeu automaticamente à ordem, dando o melhor que pôde para que as palavras simples fossem ao menos compreensíveis.

_Agora, me escute muito bem, Dean. Eu vou sair e desfazer toda a merda que fez. Vou encontrar Sam e até lá, não quero ouvir o som da sua voz. Entendeu? - Dean assentiu outra vez - E para o seu próprio bem, se não tiver Sam, são e salvo, ao seu lado, não me faça lembrar que você existe.

John o largou e Dean teve de se segurar para não cair no chão. Manteve-se imóvel contra a parede, assistindo o pai levar a bolsa guardada debaixo da cama, onde ficavam as armas para se protegerem. Não demorou mais de um minuto para que ele juntasse mais alguns pertences e saísse pela porta sem olhar para atrás, desprendendo um olhar totalmente indiferente a Willis.

Dean ouviu o motor do Impala arrancar e perder-se na distancia, antes de deixar-se escorregar até o chão. Abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem sem controle. O som da porta sendo fechada e trancada tomou o comodo silencioso, antes de uma mão intrusa invadir seu espaço, tocando a ferida aberta em seus lábios e levantando seu rosto.

_Ei garoto, temos negócios a tratar. - Willis sorria ao dizer, limpando o caminho que as lágrimas desenharam sobre a pele e Dean nem sequer importou-se com a luxúria que vira mudar os olhos castanhos, que o devoravam em algo predador. Não mais.

**"""" Capítulo 4: Versículo 3**

Foi tão fácil, tão simples, que jamais pensou que daria certo. A cada rua e esquina que passara, tinha certeza de que avistaria Dean lá, apenas esperando, como o bom soldado que era, para devolve-lo ao seu mundo de sofrimento. Mas não. Isso não aconteceu. Dean não estava em parte alguma.

Na verdade, nem em seus delírios mais absurdos, Sam tinha acreditado que poderia fugir do irmão. Dean era um perdigueiro treinado. Mas os dias haviam se passado rápido depois que finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu tão desejado destino. A liberdade. E ela morava em Flagstaff, uma cidade cercada de florestas de pinheiros e com o ar fresco das montanhas. Muito diferente de onde estavam antes, muito diferente dos lugares degradados que seu pai os deixava. Estava perto do Grand Canyon, lugar que Dean sempre quis conhecer, mas tudo ali, era muito diferente das cidades que reluziam o que seu irmão era à seus olhos. Dean não se encaixava naquilo.

Estava a duas cidades de distancia e não fora difícil chegar com os mapas corretos, roubados da biblioteca, e sua experiencia na estrada o levara seguramente ao seu destino. Poderia ter arrumado carona e poupado alguns dólares, mas usar as linhas de ônibus regulares chamava muito menos atenção. Fez as contas corretamente e soube administrar os mais de trezentos dólares que tinha em mãos. Fruto do trabalho do irmão, mais meses de suas próprias economias, que também vinham de Dean.

Sua missão mais difícil fora conseguir convencer uma jovem turista a ir na recepção e lhe alugar um quarto, já que ninguém deixaria uma criança se registrar sozinha. Custou-lhe uma história bem contada sobre um pai que estava um pouco atrasado para encontrar o filho, que não queria ficar esperando na rua por quem não via a meses. Usou sua melhor expressão inocente e conseguiu o que queria. Havia usado em Dean a vida inteira e sabia que sempre dava certo!

No segundo dia em que estava lá, encontrou um cão que parecia perdido, vagando sem rumo e com fome nas proximidades e não precisou mais que algum carinho e um pouco de comida para que se tornasse seu amigo. O chamou de Bones e ele foi sua companhia por todos aqueles dias de paz, onde não fizera muito mais que passear pelos arredores, ler, assistir ao quê e quando quisesse na tevê e comer.

Sem ordens a cumprir. Sem treinamentos diários. Sem ter de dizer apenas, "sim, senhor", ao acordar e ver seu irmão mais velho ser remendado em meio a uma poça de sangue em plena madrugada, pelas mãos já tremulas de whisky do pai, depois de ter um encontro com uma assombração qualquer.

Sam odiava e não queria aquela vida. Não queria ser o próximo a ter que engolir as lágrimas, fingindo não sentir dor. Não queria ter de limpar as armas até seus dedos esfolarem quando cometesse um erro no meio de uma caçada. Não queria apenas esquecer tudo e não sentir. Dean era assim e Sam não queria ser também, não mais. O conto do super-herói já havia caído por terra há muito tempo. Tudo o que queria era poder ir para o colégio, sozinho, sem Dean em seu encalço o tempo todo, e ter uma vida normal, com amigos, quem sabe, uma namorada, e um futuro.

Seu pai vivia preso ao passado, ao que tivera e perdeu. Dean, bem, Dean vivia apenas para o presente, como alguém que compreendia e não se importava com o fato de não ter um futuro. Mas Sam não era como eles. Não importava o que tivesse de fazer e sacrificar para conseguir, ele seria livre. Se não hoje, um dia.

Porém, seu desejo esbarrava em uma barreira intransponível. Já faziam quase duas semanas, o dinheiro estava acabando e não havia rastro algum do Impala em seu encalço. Claro que não, afinal, o Impala estava com o pai e Dean, a pé. Sam olhava para o cenário à sua volta já com saudades, enquanto discava os números do celular do irmão no velho telefone público em suas mãos, com Bones de guarda à seus pés.

Infelizmente suas férias estavam prestes a acabar.

_Bem-vindo de volta ao inferno, Sam... - O menino sussurou para si mesmo ao ouvir o som da campainha.

**"""" Capítulo 4: Versículo 4**

_Eu odeio você! E eu odeio Dean! - O homem sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e o que o fazia, não era a frase destinada para si.

_Você pode me odiar, Samuel! Tudo bem, se isso te faz feliz, eu posso compreender. - John nunca havia encostado um dedo sequer em Sam na vida, nem mesmo lhe dado um tapa na bunda quando aprontava e o menino estava longe de não ter merecido muitas vezes. A verdade era que ele jamais sentiu vontade de faze-lo, de punir seu caçula. Mas agora, ouvindo aquilo, teve de se segurar para não repetir o erro cometido com Dean. - Mas nunca, jamais, diga uma coisa dessas ao seu irmão!

Sam arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar do pai enfurecido à sua frente. Ele instintivamente procurou por Dean no banco do carona, mas só encontrou o vazio dentro do Impala.

_Entre no carro Samuel, e não quero ouvir nem mais um pio sobre esse maldito cachorro!

John estava furioso, não só com Sam, mas especialmente consigo mesmo e o motor do Impala era quem recebia o castigo com o peso de seus pés no acelerador. Apesar de tudo, ele não podia negar que um alívio gigantesco lhe invadia quando tinha seu caçula sentado, emburrado como sempre, mas saudável, sem um arranhão sequer no banco de trás, depois de um pedido de resgate por falta de dinheiro, que chegara aos ouvidos errados e não aos de Dean.

E quando John pensava na expressão no rosto de Sam, nas lágrimas escorrendo fáceis pela face, mostrando toda a sua tristeza ao ter de deixar o maldito cachorro, que parecia ser a coisa mais importante do mundo, lhe vinha na mente a incredulidade e a aceitação refletida nos olhos do seu filho mais velho, nas lágrimas que Dean nunca derramava na sua frente cedendo silenciosamente. A miséria estampada em cada centímetro do seu rosto.

Dean... Deus, o que eu fiz?

John não tinha idéia do que fazer. Havia pego o celular do filho mais velho antes de deixa-lo lá. Sozinho. Com aquele homem. Depois de dar-lhe uma ordem absurda. Depois de dizer coisas horríveis, mesmo sabendo que Sam era o culpado. Nem John tinha sido capaz de acha-lo depois de uma semana de buscas e, se não fosse por necessidade, tinha certeza que Sam nem se lembraria que eles existiam. Toda a injustiça que cometera só não era pior do que ter a certeza que Dean jamais deixaria de cumprir uma ordem sua.

Dean nunca fugira dos castigos. Dean acreditava merece-los, todos eles.

Sam bufava vez ou outra, incomodado com o silencio em que fora condicionado, já de castigo. Sam merecia uma surra, uma inesquecível, daquelas de deixar marcas para sempre, mas sua punição fora outra. Teria de correr e treinar três horas por dia, todos os dias, por quatro meses, sem folgas, que só não se multiplicaram mais porque Sam percebeu que não venceria a discussão sobre seus direitos e calou-se. Castigo, que em si, era uma piada em comparação ao que Dean recebia com a mesma idade quando falhava. E Dean nunca fugiu. E Dean nunca lhe respondeu. Jamais. Era ridículo, parecia muito mais uma premiação por seu mal comportamento em comparação a rigidez com que sempre tratara Dean. Na idade de Sam, Dean treinava aquelas mesmas três horas por dia, normalmente, sem castigo algum, e ele nunca reclamou.

John não conseguia mais parar de pensar no que fizera ao filho mais velho, sempre tão obediente, sempre tão solícito e Sam agia como se não compreendesse o que havia causado com seu disparate, mas disso, John não podia acusa-lo. Sam realmente não sabia o dano que sua fuga tinha causado naquela família. Seu caçula só havia jogado a pedra no espelho d'água, quem fizera as ondas chegarem à margem como uma tsunami fora ele.

Dean...

O que diria a Dean? Que simplesmente perdeu o controle e se esqueceu que quem surrava era o próprio filho? Que havia se exaltado e dito todas aquelas coisas horríveis, que o havia ameaçado, por que estava morrendo de medo de perder Sam?

Como olharia para Dean outra vez? Como pediria desculpas por tê-lo deixado nas mãos de um monstro, que naquela hora parecia ter mais piedade dele que o próprio pai? Como encararia seu filho abusado, agora, que não podia fingir que não sabia o que Dean tinha de fazer para mante-los e nunca disse uma só palavra? O que o mandara fazer... Como pedir perdão por tê-lo prostituído como punição, em um acesso insano de ódio?

John nem tinha idéia se seu menino ainda respirava. Dean podia estar morto. Aquele porco poderia tê-lo assassinado. Pior, Dean poderia ter feito com as próprias mãos... Mary jamais o perdoaria.

_Pai, onde está Dean? Porque ele não veio junto? - A voz de Samuel perguntou em um outro timbre daquele costumeiramente usado com o pai. Mais gentil. Quase preocupado.

_Fico feliz em saber que agora está interessado no seu irmão. Você foge dele e agora, e só agora, você se lembra de perguntar por ele? - John apertou o volante com força, tentando manter o controle e não dar ao caçula o castigo merecido. Tinha impressão de que poderia entortar o metal com seus dedos se continuasse a pressionar daquela forma, mais ainda quando assistia os machucados remanescentes de seu encontro com o filho mais velho, ainda não curados, desenhados sobre seus ossos. Relembrando-o a cada momento e o enchendo de remorso.

_Pastor Jim está visitando uma paróquia em Phoenix e você vai ficar com ele. E não quero ouvir nada além da sua respiração até lá, entendido Samuel?

_Sim, senhor.- Sam fez-se obediente e calou-se, porque John parecia possesso. Parecia prestes a lhe punir, quem sabe, até fisicamente e isso era uma experiencia que o caçula não desejava ter em tempo algum. A idéia de Dean não estar ali, lhe arrancava metade da coragem em enfrentar seu pai. Sem Dean entre eles, a lhe proteger, fazer isso soava como pedir por uma surra. Se Dean estivesse ali, duvidava até mesmo de ter um castigo tão pesado a cumprir. Estar perto do irmão mais velho, sempre fez o mundo muito mais fácil para Sam.

O resto do longo caminho foi feito em silencio e quando o carro foi encostado, em frente a casa onde Jim estava hospedado, Sam aguardou uma ordem do pai para que saísse. Irrita-lo ainda mais não lhe faria bem algum.

_Eu quero que me ouça, Samuel. Eu vou deixar você sozinho e você vai se comportar como jamais o fez, está me entendendo?

_Sim, senhor.

_E vai cumprir seu castigo todos os dias, até eu voltar aqui, sem reclamar, entendido?

_Sim, senhor.

_Vou buscar seu irmão... - A voz de John embargou, porque não sabia se poderia trazer Dean de volta. Não sabia se ainda existia Dean para ser encontrado. - E quando o trouxer, a primeira e única coisa que quero ouvir saindo da sua boca, são desculpas sinceras. Compreendido?

_Sim, senhor. - John estava saindo do carro, quando ouviu o impensável. - Me desculpe, pai. - E tudo o que seu mais íntimo queria, era dizer que estava tudo bem, mesmo quando não estava. As palavras de Sam sempre alcançaram e rasgaram um lugar dentro dele que as palavras de Dean jamais fizeram, pelo menos, não depois da morte de Mary. E essa parcialidade, era algo que seu primogênito não merecia sofrer.

Sam foi para perto da casa enquanto Jim saía pela porta e vinha em direção ao Impala. O pastor pôde ver as lágrimas deslizando silenciosas pelo rosto do menino.

_John, o que aconteceu? Sam está bem?

_Sam está de castigo até segunda ordem, Jim. Ele fugiu de casa enquanto Dean cuidava dele. - John passou as mãos pelo rosto e negou-se a chorar. - Demorei dias para acha-lo. Dias... Cheguei a pensar que ele estava morto...ou pior...

_John, onde está Dean? - Jim estava preocupado e quando apenas o silencio veio como resposta, o pastor teve a pior das impressões possíveis. Jim podia ver o amigo prestes a desmoronar. - Por Deus, John, o que você fez com o garoto desta vez?

_Eu vou procura-lo, Jim. - O leve tremor das mãos machucadas de John dava calafrios ao pastor. - Tenho desculpas a pedir, tantas, que nem sei se tenho o direito de faze-lo. - A incapacidade do mais novo em encarar-lhe, lhe arremetia nas mais profundas preocupações. - Eu tenho de ir.

_Vou ficar de olho em Sam. Traga Dean de volta.

John acelerou, com raiva de si mesmo, por saber o real motivo de não ter dirigido direto para Dean como sua consciência dizia ser preciso. Ele não estava tentando poupar o filho mais velho, mas sim tentando manter o mais novo. John não podia deixar que Sam soubesse o que havia acontecido com Dean. O que ele, seu pai, havia feito com seu irmão.

Neste dia, quando os muros caíssem e a verdade fosse exposta, Sam o odiaria verdadeiramente, para sempre, e ele não duvidava que seu rancor alcançasse a real vítima de toda aquela situação, Dean.

**"""" Capítulo 4 : Versículo 5**

Havia se passado uma semana e Dean continuava sozinho.

Era alta madrugada, chovia forte e ele vagava sem destino, com tudo o que tinha no mundo dentro dentro da mochila em suas costas. Apenas sua arma e sua faca de estimação como amigas, além de umas poucas peças de roupa gastas, mais algumas identidades falsas.

Dean não tinha mais futuro. Ser caçador, fazer a única coisa que sabia e na qual era realmente bom, não era mais possível. Então, ele havia engolido seu orgulho e pago a sua dívida, assim como recebido a sua punição, e Willis o tinha mandado embora quando finalmente se fartara dele. Dean era "velho demais" para satisfaze-lo por mais tempo.

Para sua sorte, ou azar, aquele homem estava longe de ser grande coisa. Mas era o que merecia, afinal. Dean poderia ter cortado a garganta daquele ser asqueroso e nem ter sujado as botas, mas não o fez. Seu pai havia mandado que fizesse, era uma ordem direta, uma punição e mesmo que John o odiasse e jamais fosse vê-lo novamente, Dean não conseguia dizer não. Era patético, Dean sabia.

Engoliu as lágrimas e aguentou tudo em silencio, com um sorriso no rosto. Talvez, tivesse estragado tudo e feito errado. Se tivesse partido para cima de Willis, com a mesma intensidade do sarcasmo que usara para fezer piadas sobre o desempenho pífio do homem, poderia ter conseguido irrita-lo realmente e assim, quem sabe, Willis teria encontrado coragem suficiente em algum lugar e o houvesse poupado desta vida de vez. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foram alguns hematomas a mais para a sua crescente coleção.

Entretanto, humilhação alguma machucava como ver os olhos do pai, cheios de ódio e nojo sobre ele. A sorte nunca fora sua amiga e aquele cara, um covarde, e nem a morte lhe daria em troca de ter passado a última semana de sua vida miseravel brincando de ser escravo sexual de um bastardo nojento. Poderia te-lo matado a qualquer instante, Dean estava cumprindo suas ordens, aquela era sua punição por estar vadiando ao invés de cuidar de Sam, e a aceitaria como um homem. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse..

Seu corpo inteiro doía, estava com sede e fome, estava com frio e tremendo, mas sua culpa era um fardo imenso a ser carregado e delegava a segundo plano qualquer dor física. Apenas a dor de ter perdido Sam era maior, nem o abandono ou as atitudes de seu pai chegava aos pés.

John não havia voltado, o que podia significar duas coisas. Ou que Sam estava morto, ou que o pai se cansara de vez de sua incompetência e o deixara para trás. Não importando qual das duas fosse a resposta correta, o pouco que era, estava a ruir. A única coisa que ainda conseguia desejar era que sua incapacidade não houvesse ceifado a vida de seu irmãozinho, mas se fosse esta a verdade dura, tudo o que Dean queria era poder estar com ele. Mesmo sabendo-se não merecedor, mesmo sendo tão cheio de pecados.

Estava sozinho no mundo. Sua familia acabara de se despedaçar por sua causa e não existia nada mais pelo que continuar. Talvez, John voltasse e tivesse piedade dele, e acabasse com seu sofrimento. Quem queria enganar? Se existisse algum lugar além para se ir, Dean jamais se encontraria Sam depois de morrer. Ele merecia o inferno e este pensamento nunca foi-lhe tão agradável.

Sem rumo, viu-se na porta do colégio que nem se lembrara de ter de frequentar naqueles ultimos dias. Porém, eram os degraus de mármore branco da igreja do outro lado da rua que lhe pareciam acolhedores. Uma brancura assustadoramente acolhedora.

Dean sabia não merecer consolo, nem era isso o que queria. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas não pensou duas vezes em caminhar até lá e subi-los, um a um, como se fosse um ato de extrema complexidade. A enorme porta principal estava ao alcance dos seus dedos, mas ao empurrar, a percebeu trancada. Não se fazem mais fiéis como antigamente. Até um lugar sagrado necessitava proteção e fechaduras. Com sua habilidade em abrir portas, não precisou mais que um clip de papel, alguma concentração em suas mãos tremulas e alguns segundos para entrar.

O som metalico cortou sua atenção da escuridão que tomava o grande salão e Dean assistiu a sua faca de estimação, que escorregara por um rasgo em sua mochila, descer os degraus junto da água da chuva. O metal tilintando contra o chão de pedra da escada, reluzindo com o movimento, o chamava, pedindo que fosse busca-la. Dean apenas a observou descer por todos aqueles pequenos degraus e sentiu o coração apertar, quando lembrou-se que não precisava mais dela. Não tinha mais nada, nem ninguém, a proteger do escuro. Então a deixou ir, encontrando seu destino sendo submersa, afogada pela chuva, na calçada fria.

Dean entrou e deixou a escuridão de dentro da igreja guarda-lo. Deu apenas alguns passos pelo salão silencioso e ouviu o som que produzia ecoar. Sentiu-se atormentando a paz daquele lugar, então sentou-se em um dos bancos frios, na última fileira. Dean não sabia rezar, não tinha fé em algo para poder faze-lo, nem era o que desejava realizar. Apenas abandonou a mochila com cuidado e fechou os olhos.

Talvez, devesse ainda ter forças para chorar o que havia perdido, mas tudo nele era silencioso e vazio. Só queria conseguir dormir, sozinho, sem mãos invasoras a lhe tocar, sem ser usado. Dean só queria que sua presença fosse apagada do mundo.

A chuva, lá fora, era uma amiga, que fizera a água acumular-se em seus cabelos e agora escorria morna por seu rosto, gota a gota, brincando no lugar das lágrimas que não conseguia mais derramar.

**""""""Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Eu tenho de dizer uma coisa, porque está me incomodando realmente. Eu não acho que John Winchester preste para ser pai, de forma alguma, mas não faço idéia se ele faria algo assim com Dean... Acho um tanto perturbador, até para mim, o que é difícil! Tive de pensar e repensar se colocaria tal coisa na fic, e cada vez que relia me vinha um aperto no peito e uma voz na minha cabeça me dizia "não seja tão cruel", mas não pude fugir para não acabar com a idéia central da fic. Mas, particularmente, gostaria que John jamais fizesse uma coisa dessas...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holla Mishamigos! **__Mil perdões pela demora em atualizar. Estou trabalhando como uma escrava branca, e como trabalho com o pc, quando tenho uma (rara) folga quero estar a milhas da tela que está me cegando mais a cada dia. Por isso parti esse capítulo em dois, para poder postar antes. Espero conseguir escrever o final o mais rápido possível. Esse capítulo é especialmente para Therestlesheart e Myonlyhope. Acreditem, sem a influência maligna delas, tudo seria muito diferente... Tenho umas palavras paras duas depois do texto... Kkkkkk...quero tanto gritar isso... Mas só depois! XD! _

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**"""" Capítulo 5 : Versículo 1**

De lá de cima, de onde era seu lugar de vigília, o mundo abaixo era composto por milhões, bilhões de pequenos pontinhos incandescentes, que reunidos em nações inteiras faziam a Terra brilhar, traçando os continentes em oceanos sempre em movimento de luz ofuscante, sob o olhar daqueles que eram seus iguais, seus irmãos.

Mas sob os olhos do que era, não era preciso muito mais que um olhar aprofundado para perceber seus nuances, mesmo amontoadas umas sobre as outras naquela confusão de vida, era fácil ver o que as diferenciava. Porque cada uma daquelas luzes era única e perceptível à qualquer distancia. A alma humana é única. Uma alma pode mudar, sob o peso de suas próprias decisões, forjados pelo livre arbítreo, ao caminhar para luz, ou para a escuridão, mas não pode simplesmente consumir-se e desaparecer. Cada alma humana é preciosa e eterna, tendo um valor que os próprios homens não podem compreender.

Em meio aos oceanos calmos de luz brilhante abaixo, aprendeu que existiam algumas almas que brilhavam mais incandescentes que as outras. Poucas, na verdade, muito poucas nos dias atuais, pequenos pontos que se sobressaíam do mar sereno. Faróis reluzentes em meio às luzes baixas. Almas especiais. Almas escolhidas por mais motivos que os simplesmente óbvios aos olhos dos homens. Aquelas almas eram as detentoras do destino de milhares e não apenas de sua própria e daquelas que as cercavam. Almas escolhidas e marcadas pelo Pai, na intenção de jamais serem perdidas da vista de seus primeiros filhos. Tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal.

Este fora seu serviço por milenios, dele, assim como de tantos outros de seus irmãos. Apenas observa-los e aprender a forma como viviam e compreender como interagiam uns com os outros. Observar o mundo confuso dos possuídores do dom maior de Deus, o livre-arbítreo. Assistindo almas que regiam-se por vontade própria e acima de tudo, permanecer um soldado fiel e jamais desejar para si aquele mesmo dom. Sempre em silêncio, sob as ordens do Pai.

Castiel era um soldado fiel e sua missão era apenas contemplar e aguardar Suas ordens e assim o fez, até o momento que foi lhe dado uma oportunidade muito rara. Na verdade, uma ordem direta, interceder. Pela primeira vez em sua existência de obrigações, Castiel poderia se aproximar da humanidade e tocar uma alma.

Sua missão era não permitir que os caminhos da fé se dissipassem de uma daquelas almas especiais, que ameaçava a desgarrar-se. Porque não existe fé em Deus, sem fé em si mesmo e o escolhido estava a duvidar do que era. Seu trabalho, porque a alma fiel residia o corpo do homem que tinha embebido no sangue em suas veias e na fé ao Pai, ser sua mais perfeita e possível morada na luta direta contra o inimigo, em uma possível batalha contra as ordas de Lúcifer na Terra. O nome dele era Jimmy Novak e a missão de Castiel era interfirir, para mantê-lo em seu destino.

A conexão aberta entre o anjo e seu invólucro terreno havia se distanciado, como se uma sombra encobrisse as preces do homem e Castiel não mais podia ouvi-las. Os sonhos do escolhido haviam lhe sido fechados e o anjo era incapaz de adentra-los sem a proximidade de sua carne. Aquela alma era um intenso farol, brilhando intensamente. Haviam outros capazes de receber sua graça, mas ele era a mais correta escolha. Castiel estava ao seu lado em um momento, mas ainda assim, não podia mais alcança-la como deveria ser capaz de fazer, porque uma barreira influênciada por outra alma se estendia entre eles e cegava os sentidos do jovem chamado Jimmy à sua presença, não permitindo ao anjo cumprir sua ordem.

Castiel poderia usar sua graça e apagar a confusão dos sentimentos naquela alma e restabelecer a conexão entre eles, antes tão límpida, resolvendo o problema de uma vez por todas. Mas assistir a humanidade desde a sua criação, lhe ensinara que a fé só tinha a plenitude necessária para acolher a graça de um anjo quando era intrínsica. Apenas empurrar as dúvidas de lado, usando de uma força maior, não refaria no jovem homem aquilo que era antes.

Então, para cumprir sua ordem, Castiel foi até aquela outra alma que era a causadora de toda a dúvida que sentia vibrar em Jimmy. Mas nada o preparou para o que encontrou em seu caminho, e ele percebeu que a cura da fé de seu possível futuro escolhido estava irremediavelmente ligada à salvação daquela outra criança.

Ao encontra-la e senti-la tão perto, perguntou-se porque não havia um outro anjo ali encarregado de olhar por aquela alma. Ela era especial também, mas de uma forma diferente. Tinha algo que apenas os pouquissimos homens, que os próprios anjos descreviam como santos possuíam, muito diferente do que os homens costumavam imaginar. Amor e desapego por si mesmo, não era visto apenas em homens de fé inabalada e corpo imaculado, que entregavam suas vidas em oração e clausura seguindo as ordens de Deus, como os homens acabaram por distorcer Suas palavras. Algo muito diferente do que residia na alma e nos ombros pesados daquela criança totalmente perdida, arrasado por tanta culpa e tristeza e em sua total falta de fé, que o lacrava e o mantinha na ignorância da presença do anjo ao seu lado. Não existia fé nele para que Castiel pudesse guia-lo para a verdade tão mais gentil do que aquela, que a dor o fazia acreditar viver.

Castiel tentou toca-lo com sua graça, o que provou-se ineficaz. Para sua surpresa, descobriu que o contrário acontecia. Sentiu a alma daquela criança tocar e adentrar sua graça, cravando eternamente em Castiel a sensação da marca de sua passagem sobre ela. Só assim, o anjo pôde perceber que a luz daquela alma era diferente daqueles destinados a serem especiais. Ela era sem igual pelo motivo mais simples possível, porque era humana. Absurdamente humana. E mesmo tão cheia de pecado e arrependimento, ainda assim, era repleta de um sentimento tão profundo, que marcou o anjo, mesmo que não pudesse compreender o que tal sentimento realmente significava, e estabeleceu uma conexão entre eles impossível de desfazer, um laço que nem mesmo seus irmãos mais poderosos poderiam criar sem o consentimento de Deus.

Castiel poderia reconhecer e guiar-se para aquela alma, mesmo na mais profunda e densa escuridão, não importanto quão quebrada ela estivesse.

Ele poderia intervir e teve a certeza de que apenas salvando um, faria o outro reencontrar sua fé verdadeira. Castiel viu-se desejando poder salvar aquela criança de alguma forma, e finalmente compreendeu porque Jimmy fora tão influenciado por sua presença. Não era Jimmy quem ligava Castiel à Dean, mas sim Castiel quem ligava Jimmy à Dean. A força da fé de Jimmy o guiou àquela alma sem fé, mostrando ao anjo que seu real destino era salvar o jovem abandonado na mais plena solidão na casa terrena do Pai.

**"""" Capítulo 5 : Versículo 2**

Pessoas assim, tão sem rumo e raizes, são como o verão, vem e se vão cedo demais.

Um dia estão lá e são o centro do mundo e a alegria de alguém e no outro, simplesmente desaparecem. E em um tempo ridículamente curto, o sorriso amado vai se perdendo nas lembranças, o gosto da pele é varrido da memória e quando menos se espera, a sensação que a falta de sua presença provoca é totalmente esquecida, trocada pelo vivenciar de outra estação, pela presença de outro alguém mais importante.

Pessoas assim, são apenas diversão. Porque elas não precisam de amor, não pertencem a um lugar no mundo de ninguém. Não merecem lágrimas alheias, muito menos preocupações verdadeiras. São pessoas sem valor, descartáveis... Mas não para Jimmy.

Era isso que cada um daqueles olhares assustados diziam ao não compreenderem a preocupação do jovem, ele, modelo de responsábilidade e bom comportamento, quando não podiam responder a simples pergunta,"Onde Dean Winchester estava?".

Como um estudante, um jovem, quase uma criança ainda, desaparece da face da Terra e ninguém se importa? Jimmy não compreendia como podiam simplesmente concluir que Dean apenas havia ido embora, que sua família apenas havia seguido para a próxima cidade, sem nem mesmo um aviso ou um pedido de transferência para outro colégio.

Ele não tinha um só rastro de Dean há mais de uma semana. Jimmy descobriu que o irmão de Dean chamava-se Samuel, e assim como ele, era muito reservado sobre a vida que tinham, e que também havia desaparecido sem nenhum aviso. Em ambos os colégios, negaram-se a lhe ceder o endereço deles, um número de telefone ou o que quer que fosse. Ninguém conhecia Dean, ninguém o enxergara mais que uma presença que só fazia incomodar. Seu desaparecimento parecia ser uma dádiva. Os professores voltaram seus esforços e conversas sobre seus estudantes aplicados, as orientadoras do colégio voltaram seus olhares aos conhecidos encrenqueiros, os rapazes do time de futebol voltaram a flertar com as garotas da torcida. Todos agiam como antes da vinda dele. O apagaram. A vida cotidiana restrita à provas de matemática e aulas entediantes de inglês, os mesmos velhos livros empoeirados que ninguém queria ler, a espera pelas semifinais e as arquibancadas lotadas durante os jogos, a calmaria nos intervalos com todo o frisson dos flertes perdidos, das possíveis brigas, da revanche aguardada a cada olhar arrogante, não mais os problemas que uma única presença sem paz trazia à pequena abóbada perfeita de suas vidas sem grandes provações. Dádivas do subúrbio feliz, da vida cheia de possibilidades, da plena certeza no amanhã.

A ordem natural parecia reestabelecida e Jimmy sentia-se vivendo em um mundo sem memória. Um mundo ao qual faltava um pedaço. Um enorme pedaço, arrancado bruscamente de seu peito, chamado Dean.

Era noite e estava chovendo, chovia há dias, dias longos demais. O cansaço das noites mal dormidas finalmente o afastaram dos pensamentos tristes e de toda a falta que sentia. Não podia encontra-lo, sentia-se mais falho a cada dia. Seu coração apertava quando pensava nele, tudo o que sentia era que estava faltando a Dean quando ele mais precisava. Um sentimento que ia muito além da dor nos olhos dele ao fugir de sua casa. Era mais. Não podia explicar, nem mesmo compreender tamanha angustia, mas sabia que era pior.

Suas preces não foram atendidas, sua fé, em si mesmo, em seu Deus, não trouxera Dean de volta. Jimmy jamais sentiu-se tão só e desamparado. Dean estava longe demais e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Sentia que o tinha perdido para sempre.

**"""" Capítulo 5 : Versículo 3**

Uma voz poderosa, não humana, lhe mostrava o caminho ao qual seguir. Estava escuro, mas a luz dos raios rechaçavam a escuridão. O ranger da porta pesada e antiga soou solene pelo salão. A tempestade clareando o interior perdido nas sombras para lhe saudar com a visão imponente do Arcanjo Miguel, guardado em suas vestes de guerreiro, empunhando sua espada, derrotando o mal e varrendo Lúcifer para as profundezas sob as ordens do Pai. Os olhos impassíveis daquele "Igual a Deus" o guiavam até a forma abandonada no escuro. Aproximou-se devagar, com medo de assusta-lo. Os ombros curvados, a água formando poças sob os pés cansados, as mãos tremulas abandonadas contra o banco frio e insensível. O jovem não lhe olhou, ignorou sua presença, então, curvou-se a seus pés e tomou o rosto escondido pelas sombras em suas mãos. O coração pulsou acelerado no peito diante da dor que comtemplava.

_Dean! - Jimmy acordou e a adrenalina em suas veias o empurrou da cama no mesmo instante. Vestiu-se apressadamente, correu escada abaixo e tudo com que preocupou-se foi pegar as chaves do carro. Dirigia imprudentemente em meio à tempestade. A imagem de Miguel não lhe deixava dúvidas de onde deveria ir. O breve caminho cruzado às pressas sob a chuva intensa encharcou suas roupas e cabelos. Os degraus brancos transformados em cachoeira nunca foram ultrapassados tão rapidamente sob seus pés. A visão da porta entreaberta apenas o incitou em ir mais rápido. Empurrou a madeira antiga e a porta rangeu com a mesma angustia de seu sonho e Miguel o encarou sob a luz do relampago que cortara o céu e incidira sobre o antigo mosaico atrás do altar da igreja.

Não conteve-se, desta vez seus passos não eram vacilantes, eram certos. Não deu-se tempo para divagações e esperas por reações que sabia que não iria receber. Correu até ele e ajoelhou-se como um devoto a seus pés, deslizou as mãos quentes sobre as mangas frias encobrindo os braços dele, e incapaz de lidar com tamanha dor que veria naqueles olhos, abraçou Dean, invadindo o torpor onde o corpo frio residia com todo o seu calor, implorando em silencio por alguma reação.

As roupas encharcadas coladas à pele do mais novo grudavam-se nas suas. As gotas de água deslizando dos cabelos dele pingavam sobre os seus e o tremer do corpo dele lhe contagiava, obrigando-o a se mexer antes que todo o calor que tinha a oferecer se esvaísse também. Deslizou as mãos suavemente pelo rosto dele e o trouxe para si, as lágrimas brotaram suavemente e acumularam-se sobre o verde triste dos olhos dele, antes de uma lágrima ceder sileciosamente. Dean estava quebrado...esfacelado, como Jimmy jamais pensou um dia poder ler descrito em sua face com tamanha facilidade.

_Dean, por Deus, o que aconteceu com você? - O que vira em seu sonho não era nada em comparação ao choque que a realidade lhe trazia ao olhar para o estado de Dean. - Te procurei por todos os lugares, ninguém sabia de você ou do seu irmão. - Jimmy olhou em volta, procurando instintivamente pelo menino mais novo e rezando por encontra-lo à salvo. Sabia que Dean precisava dele para respirar. - Onde está seu irmão, Dean? - O olhar do loiro foi para o chão, cheio de vergonha e culpa, e as olheiras escuras tornaram-se ainda mais visíveis para Jimmy. - Fale comigo, por favor...Dean.

Os cortes nos lábios inchados, o rosto bonito claramente surrado repetidas vezes e as marcas de sufocamento óbvias no pescoço dele lhe respondiam sem palavras. Sentiu um nó se formando na garganta e sussurrou um "Meu Deus" quando levantou a blusa molhada que Dean vestia e encarou a confusão de hematomas e cortes superficiais que tomavam a pele exposta e escondiam-se debaixo do cós da calça jeans, à qual Jimmy tinha medo até mesmo de tentar imaginar o que guardava.

Jimmy engoliu em seco, impedindo a bili de lhe subir a garganta. Ele precisava ser forte para encarar tamanha devastação e poder ajudar. Dean tinha razão, aquele não era o seu mundo. Seu mundo era quente e seguro, repleto de esperanças e futuro, mas ainda assim, mesmo que as lágrimas descessem incontidas pelo rosto, ele jamais abandonaria Dean. Não conseguia compreender tamanha violência. O que levava alguém a ferir um outro ser vivo daquela forma tão desumana? Quem faria algo assim? Os caras do time de futebol estavam entre os possíveis agressores, mas ele sabia que na vida de necessidades e obrigações de Dean, poderia ser qualquer um.

Mãos tremulas seguraram a blusa do moreno, na altura do peito e apertaram com força o tecido molhado, o arrancando dos pensamentos.

_Me perdoe... - Dean sussurrou baixinho. Precisava daquilo, desabafar, dizer em voz alta o tamanho de sua incompetência. Precisava compartilhar seu vazio e desesperadamente não sentir-se tão só. Muito mais do que poderia imaginar antes, precisava de perdão.

_Por que está se desculpando? - Jimmy tentava olhar nos olhos de Dean, mas ele abaixava a cabeça e não permitia

_Eu o perdi... Perdi Sammy... - Jimmy sentiu um frio no estômago ao se lembrar que haviam encontrado o corpo do filho dos Brown depois de uma ligação anônima e que a polícia suspeitava que o menino tinha sido vítimado por um assassino em série que já havia feito outras vítimas nas cidades vizinhas. A aparência e a idade do irmão de Dean batiam perfeitamente com o perfil das vítimas. - Mnha culpa... Ele fugiu por minha culpa... Sammy se foi...

_Dean, olhe para mim. - Ele obrigou Dean a olha-lo outra vez, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. - Seja o que for que aconteceu, não é sua culpa. Está me ouvindo? Tenho certeza de que não é sua culpa. Fique calmo, nós vamos encontrar Sammy.

Dean o puxou para perto, desfazendo a pouca distancia entre eles e descansou a testa contra o ombro de Jimmy, cansado demais para mentir, para tentar ser forte e não deixar-se despedaçar na frente dele.

_ Não... nós não vamos... Eu estraguei tudo...- Jimmy o abraçou carinhosamente, sem ter palavras relevantes para lhe confortar. Esgotado, Dean desabou em seus braços por uma segunda vez, sussurrando baixinho. - Me perdoe... me perdoe...

Jimmy jamais lhe respondeu. Dean não merecia a culpa do perdão, porque não havia o que perdoar.

Demorou um tempo para Dean perceber que ainda tinha lágrimas para derramar.

**"""" Capítulo 5 : Versículo 4**

_Onde está o meu filho? - John perguntou secamente. Nenhum rastro de emoção em sua voz. Willis virou-se para ele, visivelmente alarmado por não perceber a entrada do homem no escritório no meio da madrugada chuvosa.

John manteve o olhar fixo, ignorando a sensação de que apenas olha-lo, o deixava tremendo de ódio e uma vontade homicida o tomava. Porque assistia nele, naquele homem repugnante que vacilava ao som de sua voz, o que era. Um covarde. Uma parte de si estava refletido no brilho indecente daqueles olhos, onde a sombra de uma acusação cheia de satisfação começava a ser percebida pelo olhar experiente do caçador.

_Eu o mandei embora. - Antes de John perder a pouca calma em que se agarrava, ele completou rapidamente - Inteiro, ele saiu daqui andando com as próprias pernas, eu te asseguro. - John respirou fundo, mesmo que não devesse, ele acreditou no medo explícito no tom de voz do homem. Já havia torturado coisas ruins o bastante para reconher uma mentira.

_É bom que esteja falando a verdade, senão, vai preferir estar queimando no inferno quando eu vou voltar. Isso, sou eu quem te asseguro. - John lhe virou as costas para sair, tão silencioso quanto quando entrou.

Willis sabia que deveria ter ficado calado, mas é difícil negar-se a sua própria natureza ao estar de frente com uma vítima em potencial, mesmo que apenas de suas palavras. - Você tinha razão, sabia? - John congelou, incapaz de mover-se porta afora, de fugir do que ouviria. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria não ter de ouvir. A culpa avassaladora o consumindo mais ainda. - Seu garoto é realmente muito, muito bom. Ele já deve ter bastante experiência. - Willis sorria abertamente ao dizer, com toda a arrogância possível em um predador. Sabia estar torturando ao outro. - E se um dia quiser punir seu outro filho, saiba que eu ficaria lisonjeado.

John viu vermelho e desejou ardentemente meter uma bala na própria cabeça, porque nem sequer podia imaginar o que Dean havia passado nas mãos daquele crápula por sua causa e imaginar Sam passando pelo mesmo, lhe tirava todo e qualquer resquício de sanidade. Mas ele ainda não podia morrer, ainda tinha uma missão neste mundo, ainda tinha desculpas para pedir, ao contrário daquela coisa que lhe falava. John nem precisou repetir o velho mantra "não é humano, não é humano" em sua cabeça sempre que tinha de matar algo que se parecia com um.

Podia ter atirado, seria mais fácil ainda, mas a idéia de estripar aquilo pareceu rejuvenescedora e foi o que fez. Nenhuma outra vez na vida sentir sangue quente espirrando em suas mãos e correndo pelo chão foi tão bom. Nenhuma outra vez um pedido de desculpas lhe foi tão prazeroso na vida. Mas John não se enganava, sabia que matar aquilo era uma tentativa de rasgar as memórias, de tentar apagar a vergonha nos olhos de Dean. Mata-lo era ter a certeza de que aquele homem jamais teria seu filho outra vez, nem mesmo em seus sonhos. Era muito pouco, essa vingança não significava nada para Dean, mas era tudo o que um pai tão culpado tinha a oferecer.

A cada centímetro que rasgava naquele homem, ele desejava curar no coração do filho. Para um homem sempre tão inabil com as palavras perante a dor de seu filho mais velho, aquele era o pedido de perdão mais verdadeiro que Dean teria dele.

Quando o corpo de Willis caiu no chão, engasgando no próprio sangue e morrendo devagar, porque John sabia como manter vivo pelo maior tempo possível o que deveria sofrer, algumas fotos cairam do bolso dele e se espalharam pelo chão, desenhando uma trilha em meio ao sangue. Enquanto Willis sufocava, John se aproximava para reconhecer com horror o que seus anos de caçador, e antes de soldado, não deixavam enganar. Eram fotos de criaças mortas, focadas apenas seus rostos pálidos e olhos sem vida lhe encarando, e em todas as que podia ver, lhe causaram um tremendo frio na espinha ao percebe-las de imediato tão parecidas com Sam. Com cuidado, sem deixar nehuma impressão digital sobre elas, abriu as ultimas fotos que permaneceram escondidas sob as outras, enquanto rezava silenciosamente para não encontrar o rosto de Dean impresso em uma delas.

Ele, o grande calçador do mal, John Winchester, não havia enxergado tamanho mal na frente de seus próprios olhos. Havia deixado seu menino nas mãos de um assassino em série. O havia oferecido a ele. Um assassino de crianças. E por mais que fingisse, por mais que o tratasse como adulto e que jogasse em seus ombros tamanho peso e responsabilidade, era o que Dean era. Não tão jovem quanto as crianças das fotos, mas ainda uma criança, ao menos era o que Dean ainda deveria ser aos dezesseis anos de idade.

Willis agonizava em seus últimos suspiros e não encontrar Dean naquelas quase vinte fotos, agora banhadas em sangue, era um alento modesto demais, pífio, tendo a certeza de que se aquele homem tivesse feito o pior, John poderia jamais ter o que enterrar por uma segunda vez. Em sua ânsia, em seu ódio, poderia ter calado o único conhecedor do paradeiro real de Dean. Ter matado aquele homem com suas mãos, poderia significar ter arrancado a vida do peito do filho. O vermelho que lhe manchava as mãos, poderia significar o sangue de Dean.

**"""" Capítulo 5 : Versículo 5**

Demorou um pouco mais para Dean perceber que não queria ficar mais sozinho ao ter o calor do corpo de Jimmy vencendo as barreiras entre as roupas molhadas, lhe alcançando e aquecendo devagar. Só entendeu quando Jimmy tentou se afastar e, inconscientemente, o segurou. Com força. Com um leve desespero.

_Não vá... Fique... - Jimmy estava ajoelhado no chão, a tanto tempo que estava muito desconfortável, mas aquela era a primeira coisa que soava mais firme vindo de Dean, e ele não podia ignorar. Então, deixou-se ficar e apertou-o mais firme contra seu corpo. Queria que Dean soubesse que ele era um lugar seguro.

Dean não queria perder a proximidade dele. O perfume do shampoo nos cabelos escuros e o leve raspar da barba recém despontada dele roçando contra seu rosto. Só isso, só estar em seu abraço quente, o fazia imaginar sentir o toque suave das mãos macias dele contra sua pele outra vez e o desejo de beija-lo, de sentir o gosto da boca dele na sua, vinha forte, entorpecendo a dor.

_Dean, não. - A voz do moreno o atirou para a realidade. Era inconsciente, Dean só percebeu o que fazia quando suas mãos foram seguras por Jimmy, que arfava contra elas. A blusa que vestia havia sido aberta e Dean sentia o coração dele bater acelerado sob a ponta dos dedos. O azul dos olhos marejados do moreno atingiam outro tom em seu rosto culpado. - Não assim...

Dean tirou lentamente as mãos do peito dele. As lágrimas enchendo-lhe os olhos e borrando sua visão. Jimmy beijou carinhosamente suas mãos tremulas e lágrimas mornas pousaram sobre a pele fria, tentando lhe dizer sem palavras que não era rejeição o que sentia. Dean compreendia, Jimmy não queria usa-lo, mas sentir os dedos quentes lhe soltarem devagar, sentir a distancia crescendo e a perda daquele simples toque, era horrível demais.

Não pensou duas vezes e começou a abrir suas próprias roupas, expondo o peito marcado para Jimmy, mostrando, obrigando-o a ver aquilo que aprendeu a esconder de todos a vida inteira. Sua dor. Toda sua dor. Não importava quantos banhos havia tomado antes de sair sem rumo e nem mesmo a água da chuva que havia lavado sua pele, não podia lavar a sensação de ainda estar sujo. Tocado por mãos que não desejava, possuído sem querer, violado sem amor. Não era um sentimento novo, mas nunca fora tão impossível de guardar, de cala-lo fundo em sua alma.

Deslizou as mãos sobre o peito, até a garganta, onde as marcas de sufocamento ainda machucavam ao mais leve toque. Lágrimas quentes desciam por seu rosto. Não apenas para Jimmy, também era a autocompreensão de seu real estado. Olhou para Jimmy, paralizado a centímetros de distancia, para assistir as lágrimas cortarem sua face bonita. Secou as trilhas brilhantes na face de Jimmy e pegou uma das mãos dele, a trazendo para seu peito, fazendo-o percorrer um dos ferimentos com os dedos.

_Tire isso de mim... e deixe apenas você... - Sussurrou suavemente, mas Dean nunca tivera tanta certeza na vida do que queria. Do que realmente queria para si. Apenas para si. Pela primeira vez, ele seria egoísta, totalmente egoísta. - Só quero você nas minhas lembranças... Só você...

Jimmy aproximou-se devagar para roçar seus rostos juntos, deixando beijos por sua face, lambendo suas lagrimas. Os braços do moreno o envolvendo e o trazendo forte contra o peito dele. Possessivo. Docemente possessivo. Dean suspirou, deslizando as mãos por entre os cabelos negros, sentindo a textura dos fios entre os dedos. Jimmy estava esperando, apenas esperando. A respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado batendo forte contra o seu peito. Seu corpo respondia igual e Jimmy ainda esperava. Dean precisava dizer, externar. Era isso que Jimmy aguardava. Só assim ele faria... com a sua permissão.

_Me beija. - Dean fechou os olhos após dizer, ultrapassando os últimos centímetros que separavam seus lábios. Era como arrancar uma tonelada do peito. Nem percebeu que foi ele quem desfez aquele distanciamento. Que foi ele quem beijou Jimmy. E não houvera nada de superficial desde o primeiro instante, suas bocas já se receberam em um beijo profundo, apaixonado, como antigos amantes.

Não havia um dominante naquele beijo, apenas dominados, e quando Dean cedeu e deixou Jimmy domina-lo, o fez porque desejou. Foi sua escolha. Porque queria saber o que era ser amado e cuidado, ser o centro do mundo do outro.

Deixou-se despir. Seu jeans sendo aberto e delicadamente tirado, fugindo dos hematomas revelados em seus quadris, sentindo as mãos suaves dele correndo por sua pele, afastando a vergonha que sentia ao deixa-lo ver toda a verdade escondida. O rito final de sua desgraça sendo acalentado pelos lábios dele, que abandonavam os seus apenas para serem precionados sobre cada nova marca de violência descoberta, talhada em seu corpo. Deixando Jimmy provar desde o gosto de sangue cravado em seus lábios, até o gosto amargo ao derramar-se em sua boca. Os gemidos dele juntando-se aos seus ao lhe invadir, ecoando pelo salão silencioso como um mantra de purificação.

Sentia-se ser limpo... Purificado ao toque dele. Em cada beijo compartilhado, Dean começava a acreditar em algo que pensava não existir para ele neste mundo. Como se um anjo tivesse colocado a mão em seu ombro e lhe concedido algo muito raro e especial.

Amor.

_**""""""Continua...**_

* * *

_Perdão pelos erros de português, estou sem um corretor de textos, (alguém conhece algum bom online?) e minha leitura já está viciada._

_Amanhã releio e arrumo. _

_Obrigada por ler! Mas, lembre-se, reviews são nosso pagamento, deixe uma palavrinha,não dói nem nada, eu juro!_

_Kisses!._

_Therestlesheart e Myonlyhope, vamos gritar: _

_**CONSOLATION SEX CONSOLATION SEX CONSOLATION SEX CONSOLATION SEX CONSOLATION SEX !**_

_A culpa é toda de vocês! Sorrry, não deu para peverter mais, não cabia aqui, tudo muito angst. Tive que apelar para o excesso de açucar..._


	6. Chapter 6

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 1**

Uma mão morna se estendeu a ele, e depois de tudo, ainda vacilou. Ainda se perguntou se deveria arrastar sua sina a outro alguém. Amaldiçoar outra alma.

Por anos, ele amou apenas duas pessoas no mundo. Aquelas pessoas, na verdade, eram seu mundo inteiro, e agora, ele não as tinha mais.

Nunca mais.

Uma vida sem ordens a cumprir, sem resposabilidades a manter... Nenhum simples "bom trabalho" a esperar receber, depois de arriscar a vida. Nenhum suspiro alto e chateado ao ter de dizer um simples "não".

Nada do que vivera tinha a ver com a vingança obsessiva ou puro ódio... Era outra coisa, era outro motivo que o fazia erguer a cabeça e forçar um sorriso gasto no rosto. Que o fazia dizer que estava tudo bem quando o que realmente queria era afogar-se nas próprias lágrimas, enterrar-se em um abraço e esquecer tudo. O fogo, a indiferença e aquele imenso vazio crescente.

Família. Era família.

Era acreditar que eles sempre estariam lá para ele, não importando o quanto, ou com o quê, ele ferrasse. E nisso, sabia-se um especialista, ferrar com tudo. Isso era família, ou o que deveria ser. Era perdão, era não abandonar, era sempre, sempre, estender a mão no fim, como estava sempre disposto e pronto a fazer, como sempre lutou para conseguir realizar.

Mas não. Não era a família que lhe estendia a mão agora. Havia sido abandonado, descartado, como o incomôdo que era, como o incompetente que merecia apenas a solidão.

Mas, existiria vida sem eles? Talvez, um lugar para ir ou para onde voltar, ou um porquê ainda respirar? Não, claro que não. Porque sem eles, ele não era mais a si mesmo. Sem eles, ele não era nada. Dean Winchester morreria sem eles.

Tudo de bom que tinha a oferecer, não cabia a vida do mundo "normal". Ele podia não ser o bom estudante comportado, suas notas eram uma vergonha, seu interesse pior ainda, mas podia acertar um alvo se movendo a cento e cinquenta metros de distancia em uma noite chuvosa. Podia não ter um pingo de educação em seus modos, mas ninguém se importa com modos quando está tendo suas tripas costuradas no lugar, ou tendo ar empurrado para dentro dos pulmões por um total estranho. Mas existiam médicos para isso, e bombeiros e policiais e soldados... E ele não era nenhum deles.

Um Dean Winchester que não servia a este mundo, era um Winchester que não sabia ser nada além de John e Sam.

Só poderia existir vida nele se Dean Winchester morresse. O guardião, o soldado, o caçador, tinha de morrer.

Para que seus restos dessem vida àquele que passara minutos sem fim entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos negros deitados contra seu peito. Aquele que deixava-se tocar e sentir de verdade. Aquele que não escondia as lágrimas e permitia-se a pedir abrigo.

Aquele ser totalmente perdido e sem rumo, que por um instante de incompreensão, depois de ter um beijo suave desprendido contra seus lábios, perguntou-se por que alguém tão perfeito como Jimmy lhe estendia a mão e dizia em meio a um sorriso cansado, a frase que ele mais desejou ouvir por três quartos de vida.

_Vamos pra casa, Dean.

Nos olhos certos de Jimmy, que não se importava com as roupas úmidas, recém vestidas, assentando desconfortável no corpo, sabia que ele não estava falando sobre uma casa provisória, um quarto de motel sujo e barato. Falava de um lar real, um lar verdadeiro. Falava de si mesmo. Jimmy era a casa que lhe era oferecida. E poder estar com ele por uma hora ou um dia a mais, uma semana ou o resto de sua vida era impossível negar-se a querer.

E o calor aceito, provindo daquela mão, era tudo o que precisava para recomeçar seu mundo inteiro.

.

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 2**

_Pode sentir a influência maligna que levou a estes acontecimentos, ela está no ar, Castiel? O destino foi revirado. - O anjo ouviu a voz imponente de seu superior ao seu lado e procurou no ar tal sensação. Mas não sentu nada, só a calmaria suave do interior sagrado da igreja.

Zachariah asssitia impassível a graça do anjo ainda tocando a alma daquela criança. Castiel não sabia porquê não tinha apenas ido embora, não sabia porquê tinha permanecido ali, assistindo o ato de amor e entrega que sua intromissão levara a acontecer. Suas ordens já estavam cumpridas, pelo menos, ele assim imaginava. Mas a presença do outro anjo lhe dizia o extremo contrário.

_Está tudo errado. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. - Sentiu a graça do seu superior interfirindo e liquidando a ligação entre ele e o mortal.

Castiel era um soldado, um soldado fiel. Ele não questionava, apenas cumpria suas ordens sem pedir explicações. Atos de rebeldia não lhe eram possíveis, nem mesmo os mais leves e imaginados inconsequêntes.

_Os caminhos destas duas crianças não devem se cruzar Castiel, e é designio do Pai que seja você quem deva impedir que aconteça. - Por um instante, Castiel quase perguntou o por quê. Ele quase traiu a confinça do Pai. Quase perguntou por que parecia que Zachariah estava tentando convencê-lo ao invés de apenas dar-lhe uma ordem direta, como deveria ser.

Estaria seu superior duvidando dele? Estaria o Pai duvidando de sua obediência?

_A criança deve permanecer tão fiel ao pai e solícito ao irmão, quanto tu és ao nosso Pai e a nossos irmãos, Castiel. Ponha tudo em ordem, não importa o que tenha de fazer. Apague apenas o necessário, deixe tudo o que não o faça quebrar. Ele não deve quebrar, ainda deve manter-se Dean Winchester. Do invólucro, apague qualquer coisa que desvie sua fé. Nenhuma memória deve ser mantida entre eles, tanto na alma, quanto na carne.

_Sim, senhor. Assim será feito. - Castiel respondeu e simples assim, sem mais explicações, Zachariah se foi.

Como o bom soldado que era, Castiel o fez. Castiel de nada sabia.

Tudo o que passara pelo comportamento de John Winchester seria mudado. Ele jamais faria o imperdoável contra o filho, a punição de Dean seria apenas aquela dada com as próprias mãos e a culpa em suas palavras. John seria perdoado, Dean seria resgatado e a vida continuaria como era. O bom filho, o soldado, jamais se perderia. Dean não quebraria e Jimmy não duvidaria. Willis jamais tocaria o jovem e John não seria aquele a puni-lo por suas ações. Mais vidas seriam perdidas, mais sangue seria derramado impunemente.

Em menos de um piscar de olhos, tudo se fez.

Quando aquelas mãos unidas se separaram e seus olhares se cruzaram como estranhos, como total estranhos, se Castiel tivesse aquilo que os humanos costumavam chamar de coração, ele estaria partido por agora, ao ver a pergunta explícita brilhando nos olhos daquelas crianças.

.

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 3**

John estava a beira do desespero mais óbvio, aquele tipo que o faria ir até a polícia e implorar por ajuda para encontarar seu filho mais velho. Estava próximo do amanhecer e de nada rendera suas buscas.

Nada de Dean nos bares ou moteis baratos, nada dele em qualquer lugar em que poderia imaginar como um possível abrigo. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era lugares mergulhados em decadência e abandono. Em sua mente, essa era a imagem que tinha do filho e John se detestava por isso, porque ele fora seu causador. Dean era o reflexo vivo da vida que o pai havia dado a ele.

Dean poderia estar a milhas daquela cidade a esta hora, John sabia que ele poderia encobrir seus rastros de quem quer que fosse se quisesse, mas no fundo, sabia que obrigava-se a pensar assim porque a única variante era impossível suportar. Dean poderia estar perdido para sempre... Frio. Sozinho. Morto.

O único lugar onde John não havia vasculhado ainda era nas proximidades da escola dele. Dean odiava a escola, todas elas, sem distinção. Até na de Sam ele já havia procurado e o último lugar possível, tornou-se sua maior e quem sabe última esperança.

John jamais se perdoaria pelo que fez e disse a Dean. Por tê-lo culpado pela fuga de Sam, machucado. Ele havia arrancado sangue do filho quando deveria tê-lo abraçado vendo tamanha dor pela perda em seus olhos, e acima de tudo, abandonado. Havia deixado Dean para trás, realizado o maior medo do filho.

Deixou o interior da Impala e a chuva fria caiu sobre ele. Estava na frente da escola, mas aquele prédio parecia tão distante para Dean, muito longe de ser um abrigo, sempre parecia uma prisão vista sob os olhos do filho.

John fechou os olhos, deixando a chuva lavar as lágrimas do rosto e implorou por uma chance a mais. Implorou a Deus por Dean.

O luz intensa do relâmpago o fez abrir os olhos e como uma prece atendida, viu o metal brilhar, refletindo o clarão cortando o céu, na calçada bem no do outro lado da rua.

Muito mais que um sinal, era a sensação mais plena de ter seu desejo atendido. John correu até lá e agachou-se para pegar nas mãos tremulas a faca de estimação de Dean e ver a porta da igreja, escada acima, entreaberta, lhe dizia que forças que antes não acreditava existir estavam lhe dando a chance de pedir desculpas e ter Dean ao seu lado outra vez.

.

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 4**

"Por que me sinto despedaçar por soltar a mão de um estranho?"

Estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro, encarando-se em silêncio. Um segundo ou dois, nada além. Estranhos. Seus olhos não se reconheciam e suas mãos escorreram fora uma da outra o mais rápido possível. Mas o toque invasor era morno, acolhedor, e perde-lo causou uma sensação diferente, ruim. Algo que fazia seus corações dispararem e o peito apertar.

Era dor?

Era perda?

Jimmy observava preocupado os ferimentos no rosto do jovem à sua frente e uma vontade sobrehumana de toca-lo e abraça-lo nasceu dentro dele. A expressão cansada e o desconforto das roupas que ele vestia e pareciam umidas e coladas contra a pele na madrugada fria incomodavam Jimmy. Mas, não conhece-lo, não queria dizer não se importar. Jimmy não era assim.

_Você está bem? - Perguntou, incapaz de afastar os olhos dos verde dos dele. Sentia as lágrimas queimando, lutando em se derramar sem motivo algum e podia ver o mesmo espelhado no outro, que não lhe respondeu.

Jimmy estava na igreja para prepara-la para a missa para as crianças desaparecidas na cidade, que começaria em menos de duas horas, e a dor no olhar do jovem lhe explicava que ele também deveria ter perdido um ente amado naquelas semanas de horror em que todos estavam mergulhados. Podia entender a presença do jovem desconhecido no meio da madrugada, porque não existia lugar melhor que a igreja para acalmar um coração atormentado.

_Dean! - Um homem moreno e alto, parcialmente molhado, entrou de repente pela porta e apressou o passo, na verdade, ele parecia estar se contento arduamente para não correr pelo salão.

_P... Pai? - O jovem na sua frente soou cheio de culpa ao gaguejar baixinho em resposta. Parecia não acreditar no que via, como se o homem na frente deles fosse um fantasma.

_Filho... - Jimmy pode ver o rapaz se afastar em um primeiro toque, mas o homem ignorou e o abraçou fortemente contra peito. - Está tudo bem Dean. Tudo bem.

_Sammy? - Lágrimas grossas venceram a barreira dos cílios compridos do jovem e caíram pelo rosto sob o olhar preocupado do pai, que parecia se esforçar muito para não chorar ao toca-lo e olhar o estrago no rosto ferido, virando sua cabeça delicadamente para os lados, avaliando os danos.

_Ah Dean... Me perdoe. Deus, me perdoe... Eu achei Sam, Dean. Sam está bem... nenhum arranhão. Ele está bem e eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz. - O rapaz escondeu o rosto no peito do mais velho e finalmente retribuiu o abraço.

Jimmy podia dizer que o homem estava tão incomodado pela emoção que o tomava quanto o rapaz e parecia extremente verdadeiro em suas palavras e atos, mas os machucados no rosto do jovem o incomodavam. Muito. O próprio pai teria feito aquilo a ele? E foi inconsciênte que Jimmy segurou no pulso do jovem desconhecido e o puxou, chamando sua atenção.

_Está tudo bem com você? Eu posso te ajudar. - Disse para o rapaz, desviando o olhar em direção ao mais velho, sem perceber que sua mão havia escorregado pelo pulso dele e agora suas mãos estavam firmemente atadas e parecia tão familiar que Jimmy tinha a sensação de que não deveria solta-lo. Jimmy simplesmente não queria deixa-lo ir.

_Está tudo bem...- O rapaz sussurrou para ele, a voz quebrada e cansada, devolvendo o aperto suave como quem queria retribuir algum conforto, mas a reação parecia tão inconsciênte quanto os seus próprios atos. Ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro, enquanto o homem mais velho, que negou-se a encara-lo e fingia não perceber suas mãos atadas, levava o jovem embora. Obrigando suas mãos a soltarem-se devagar, não desejando se abandonarem.

Como se por algum motivo, fossem especiais um para o outro e não completos estranhos que sequer sabiam seus nomes.

O rapaz olhou por cima do ombro do pai antes de sair pela porta com um andar vacilante. A última visão daqueles olhos verdes e o obrigado mudo que os lábos dele apenas articularam fizeram seu coração falhar uma batida.

Jimmy deu as costas para a porta da igreja ao perdê-lo de vista. Seu corpo tremia, o peito acelerava, era difícil respirar e seus passos soavam levemente cambaleantes. Foi até a frente do altar e ajoelhou-se como sempre fazia, todos os dias. Mas, desta vez, quando suas mãos uniram-se em frente aos lábios, tinham um peso a mais. Tinha um vazio no peito que desejava preencher e quando rezou, sem saber porquê, rezou por ele...

.

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 5**

_"Perdoe-me pai, pois eu pequei..."_

A cada passo que Dean dava fora da igreja, descendo os pequenos degraus brancos ao cair suave da chuva fria sobre seus olhos, algo dentro dele se perdia, afundava um pouco mais para o esquecimento.

Mas era um tipo diferente de perda, mais gentil. Era diferente de perder Sam ou seu pai. Era algo calmo e quente. Era a sensação de que algo que deveria ser inesquecível fora perdido para sempre.

_"Dai-me forças para jamais faltar àquele a quem amo..."_

O braço de John guiava Dean para a Impala amada, que pensou jamais ver outra vez. Era reconfortante sentir o calor dele sobre seus ombros. E Sam estava seguro. E Dean tinha recebido o perdão do pai. E sua familia estava refeita.

Deveria ser o bastante, mas não era. Não queria partir, não queria ir embora, queria ficar naquela igreja... Mas não era o lugar, era o calor daquela mão que fazia falta na sua.

"_Na maior das povações me faça seu cajado, o ombro firme no qual apoiar quando o mundo for pesado demais para suportar sozinho..."_

Dean encolheu-se no banco de trás da Impala, olhando através da janela traseira para as nuvens grossas de chuva tomando o céu em meio as primeiras mostras do amanhecer. Correu os dedos pelo vidro embaçado para poder olhar aquela porta uma ultima vez. Nem o estremecer do motor ronronando macio sob ele e o sentimento de estar em casa lhe tirava aquela sensação de vazio.

_"Permita-me estar lá, para estender a mão quando ninguém mais puder faze-lo e alcança-lo mesmo na mais densa escuridão... mesmo de olhos fechados, permita-me guia-lo para a luz..."_

Dean estava cansado, a distancia crescia rápido sob as rodas da Impala e o pouco que restava na mente perdia-se. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se afogar na escuridão enquanto uma lágrima correu solitária pelo rosto.

_" E livrai-o do mal, de todo o mal..." - _Uma lágrima arrastou-se sobre os lábios tremulos de Jimmy ao sussurrar baixinho sua prece, apenas para Deus.

_"...Amém."_

No bater das asas de Castiel, as memórias compartilhadas por aquelas duas almas findaram.

.

**"""" Capítulo 6 : Versículo 6**

E quando o homem justo foi condenado à perdição, apenas um anjo conseguiria distingui-lo no mais profundo abismo.

Não importa quão suja, mutilada, quebrada... quão perdida aquela alma estivesse, ela sempre brilharia de forma sem igual para ele, ainda seria um farol incandescente em meio a escuridão sem fim.

Porque foi ele foi o único que tocou aquela alma e por quem sua graça fora tocada.

Apenas Castiel poderia chegar ao justo, pois quando o ultimo resquício do que era perdeu-se, restou apenas a lembrança da presença da graça do anjo que um dia o justo guardada no recanto mais intocado da alma. E era apenas por Castiel a quem Dean chamava em silencio na mais assustadora solidão.

E o anjo cumpriria seu destino, assim como atenderia a prece de Jimmy.

Em um laço tão profundo, que nem a perdição pôde quebrar.

**FIM**

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Triste por separar os dois, mas tinha de ser assim... Fiquei com vontade de deixa-los juntos pra sempre..._


End file.
